Un pastelito preciose
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Tim es un adolescente transgénero con una vida inusual. Adoptado por el empresario Bruce Wayne luego de la muerte de sus padres, lleva una vida tranquila en la búsqueda de su propia identidad, junto a sus amigos que lo aceptan tal cual se siente. Una noche en un bar, logra hablar con Jason, el guapo bartender que no deja pasar un segundo sin hacerle notar a Tim lo hermoso que es.
1. Capítulo N1

¡Hola a todos! Esta es mi primera vez con el JayTim, pero me siento muy contenta y orgullosa de cómo va esta historia. Aún no se cuán larga será, pero probablemente no sean más de cinco capítulos, tal vez sólo tres. La historia está en curso y se terminará en breve.

 **Etiquetas:** (en AO3 sirven para identificar cosas de la historia, así que voy a dejar aquí las etiquetas que usé en esa plataforma): Tim transgender, Tim trans, Chico trans, Tim es un chico trans, AU sin poderes, Sexo explícito en algún momento, Sexo vaginal, Jason es muy seductor, Tim es menor de edad, Menor de edad, Búsqueda de la identidad, Apodos sexys y cariñosos.

 **Nota:** El título alude al leguaje inclusivo que surgió en Argentina como una forma para superar las barreras del español, tanto las machistas, como las que no consideran los géneros no binarios.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a DC

* * *

 **Un pastelito preciose**

 **Capítulo N°1**

Se acomodó la camisa frente al espejo, alineando los botones para no confundirse y abrocharlos mal. Muchas veces terminaba dándose cuenta que se había salteando uno y después le quedaba dispareja. No es que fuera un gran fan de su estética, pero generalmente le gustaba verse bien, y más cuando salía con sus amigos. Steph y Conner lo habían terminado convenciendo para ir a un bar, que él ya conocía y al que había ido, pero como tenía que estudiar, no quería salir hasta tan tarde. Si hacía eso, al otro día le costaría muchísimo madrugar para ponerse a repasar. Pero sus amigos lo conocían bien y sabían que necesitaba un tiempo para relajarse. Además, Cass y Bart también le insistieron y terminaron arrastrándolo hasta su casa para que se cambiara.

Sin embargo, Tim accedió muy fácilmente. Quizá porque dentro de él había una razón un poco más particular, una que lo acosaba cada tanto, cuando leía algún libro, o intentaba prestar atención en la escuela. Era una tontería, él lo sabía, pero aparecía igual. Los ojos azules y las facciones de joven apuesto, con esa sonrisita compradora, que ponía a todas las chicas de rodillas. Y a él.

Porque además de ser un chico trans, Tim también era gay. Menos mal que su padre adoptivo entendía muy bien esas cosas y no lo molestaba con sus elecciones, porque ya tenía suficiente con la gente que veía a diario, preguntándole que si cambió de género, ¿por qué no le gustaban las chicas? Tim nunca entraba en detalles, siempre se reía disimuladamente y decía que él era así, aunque por dentro se preguntaba, _¿cuándo se van a dar cuenta que género y sexualidad son dos cosas diferentes?_

—Tim, ¿ya estás listo? —preguntó Steph, asomándose por la puerta—. Bart está corriendo con el perro de tu hermanito y ya se está poniendo pesado.

Giró los ojos dándose vuelta y su amiga sonrió contenta.

—A Damian no le agrada que toquen a su perro, ¿sabes? —comentó acercándose y ella lo abrazó.

—Te ves muy bien —lo halagó—. Esa camisa resalta tus ojos.

El color azul marino acentuaba el de sus ojos, pero aún más su color de piel pálido que daba miedo.

—¿Y?, ¿ya está listo el señor? —comentó Conner, entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa—. En serio, si no nos vamos ahora, Bart se va a ahogar en pelos de Gran Danés.

—A propósito, ¿dónde está Damian?, siempre anda con su perro —dijo Steph, acomodando su blusa frente al espejo cuando Tim se corrió.

—Están en mi casa —comentó Conner y Steph se dio la vuelta extrañada.

—Dick lo llevó a verse con el hermano menor de Conner que tiene más o menos su edad —agregó Tim.

—Cierto, me olvido que tu hermano y el de Conner se conocen.

—Te olvidas que el padre millonario de Tim y el mío se conocen, Steph —rió Conner—. Si no fuera por ellos, probablemente no nos hubiéramos conocido ninguno de nosotros.

Cuando Bruce Wayne, CEO de Wayne Enterprise, adoptó a Tim, le abrió un mundo de posibilidades. Conoció a Conner porque Bruce y Clark, su padre, eran amigos hacía años. Terminaron yendo al mismo instituto por insistencia de Bruce, y ahí se hicieron amigos de Stephanie, Cassandra y Bart, formando el grupo sólido que años más tarde, daría sentido a su adolescencia.

—¿Ya están listos? —Cassandra entró a la habitación con un gesto cansado—. Esperamos muchos, ¿podemos irnos?

Steph rió tomando del brazo a Tim y lo arrastró con todos hasta la planta baja, donde Bart se estaba revolcando con el perro de Damian.

—¡Al fin bajaron! —exclamó sonriente como siempre.

De la cocina salió el mayordomo de la casa, Alfred, tan elegante como siempre y se dirigió a Tim.

—Joven Tim, no vuelva muy tarde que tiene que estudiar. Y no se olvide de mandarle un mensaje a Bruce cuando llegue —recordó con su porte impecable y su aspecto incorregible.

—Como si no tuviera un chip metido por ahí, seguramente —murmuró Conner y Steph lo mandó a callar.

—Sí, después aviso —dijo acercándose a Alfred y abrazándolo fugazmente—. Nos vemos luego.

Iban a ir en una camioneta que manejaba Conner. Según él, la compraron cuando vivieron en el campo, antes de que naciera su hermanito, pero era más grande que todos los autos y Tim disfrutaba ir allí, aunque por ser el más chico y flaco siempre le tocaba ir atrás en el medio.

Bart subió el volumen de la música e iba cantando mientras Conner le pedía que lo bajara. Steph se reía, pero cantaba las canciones de Britney que parecía saberselas de pies a cabeza, y Cass sólo rodaba los ojos. En retrospectiva no estaba muy seguro de por qué era amiga de ellos. Steph y Bart eran muy ruidosos, Conner a veces solitario y él era un chico trans gay algo tímido. Cass había sido la última en llegar para completar ese grupo de extraños que parecían no encajar ni a presión, pero que sin embargo se sentía muy natural.

El bar al que iban no estaba lejos de la casa de Tim. Era un lugar exclusivo de Gotham, pero podía entrar cualquier persona, la exclusividad respondía a que muchas veces aparecían famosos o personalidades de la televisión. Algunas veces se habían cruzado con actores, pero esas cosas no le impactaban a Tim, que vivía rodeado de gente famosa y millonaria desde que Bruce Wayne lo adoptó. Stephanie se desesperaba cada vez que veía a Bruno Mars tomando unos tragos por ahí y salía corriendo.

Esa noche parecía haber mucha gente, porque era fin de semana y solía llenarse así siempre. Lo que tenía de bueno ese bar era que podían entrar sin hacer fila, no había gente esperando, ni guardias de seguridad autorizando quién entra y quién no. Era bastante libre, sencillo y gayfriendly. Eso le agradaba, porque al menos podía ser él mismo con sus amigos y no fingir quién era.

Bart ya se había puesto a bailar apenas entraron. Mucha gente andaba dando vueltas por el bar con bebidas en la mano, o charlaban. A Tim le daba vergüenza bailar, pero cada tanto, cuando tenía un poco más de alcohol en su sistema, se animaba. Steph lo agarró de la mano y lo movió contra ella con una sonrisa que él conocía. _Esa sonrisa de insinuación que no traía nada bueno._

—¿Por qué no vas a pedirnos unos tragos? —comentó ella y Tim sabía que venía por ahí el asunto.

—¿Por qué no vas tú? —retrucó él alzando las cejas. Ella sonrió triunfadora.

—Porque a mí no me gusta el barman —respondió mirándolo con suficiencia.

Tim sintió que los colores subían a su rostro e hizo un gesto de que no tenía nada que ver. Steph se rió a carcajadas y era obvio que no le creía nada. Tanto ella como Conner conocían el gusto de Tim por el muchacho que atendía la barra. Varias de las veces que habían ido allí, lo habían descubierto mirándolo disimuladamente, pidiéndole tragos con cierta timidez y buscando los lugares de la pista donde se lo pudiera ver.

—Sabes que no te creo nada, Tim. Es obvio que te gusta y vas a pedirnos un trago a todos, ¿sí? —dijo ella empujándolo y él casi chilla impresionado.

—¡No, Steph basta!

—Ay, pero si hasta te está mirando… —agregó sonriendo y Tim se quedó petrificado, dándole la espalda a la barra y mirando a su amiga con los ojos abiertos—. Sí, de verdad. Te estuvo mirando desde que llegamos, ¿te piensas que no me doy cuenta de esas cosas? Dale, anda a pedirle un trago.

—No estoy muy seguro de que eso sea verdad —dijo dubitativamente y ella giró los ojos.

—Te está mirando, es verdad, mira —Steph lo dio vuelta y sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente con los del muchacho del bar—. ¿Ves?

Tim no tenía forma de escapar. Era ir o morir ahí y teniendo en cuenta que efectivamente sí lo estaba mirando, prefería no morir. Respiró, tomó valentía y se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la barra. El chico levantó la vista mientras preparaba una bebida, lo vio y sonrió, con ese gesto encantador que lo hacía lucir tan atractivo.

—Buenas… —saludó Tim, sentándose en la banqueta.

—Hola preciosa —dijo él, arqueando sus cejas en un gesto divertido.

Tim no estaba seguro si le había dicho eso porque creía que era una chica, o porque se había dado cuenta de que era un chico trans. O quizá fuese él que estaba demasiado paranoico con eso, como si no estuviera en un bar gay friendly en el que nadie lo iba a molestar.

—Soy un chico —aclaró por las dudas, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí, lo sé —respondió él, continuando con la bebida que tenía en las manos—. ¿Te ofendí?

—¡No, no! —se apresuró a responder, sonriendo más relajado—. Es que pensé que no te habías dado cuenta.

El joven hizo otro de sus gestos encantadores y se estiró para dejarle la bebida a unos chicos que estaban más lejos. Cuando volvió, lo miraba con atención.

—¿Qué te sirvo? —preguntó apoyándose contra la barra y Tim creyó que se iba a desmayar.

—Mmmm —murmuró sin saber qué pedirle, mirando de reojo la lista—. Dame un mojito.

—Perfecto —respondió él, tomando un vaso para comenzar a prepararlo—. ¿Qué edad tienes? No sé si estoy autorizado a darte alcohol.

Por más que lo decía parecía serio, su tono era jocoso y algo… interesado. Podía identificar el runrún de la seducción detrás de su voz, lo cual lo hacía sentirse torpe en medio de un juego que no entendía bien, pero con un chico que le gustaba.

—¡Ya tengo dieciocho! —dijo en su defensa y él lo miró riendo.

—Éso no te lo crees ni tú, preciosa —respondió con el trago en la mano—. No sería prudente dártelo.

Aunque era raro, el término _preciosa_ sonaba terriblemente bien en su boca, en su voz.

—Vamos, mañana es sábado —pidió frunciendo el ceño en un gesto lastimoso.

—Bueno, pero no se lo digas a nadie —comentó, pasándole el vaso y guiñandole un ojo—. Hacía bastante no pasabas por aquí.

Tim se sorprendió de que le llevara tan bien la pista como para saber cuándo iba al bar o cuando no. Es cierto que últimamente no iba tanto. Todos estaban cerrando las notas y quería concentrarse en estudiar, pero de vez en cuando no le sentaba mal salir.

—Bueno, estuve haciendo cosas, como todo el mundo, supongo —respondió tomando un poco de ese líquido amargo—. No sabía que me recordabas...

—¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó sonriendo—. Eres el chico bonito que viene a pedir los tragos de sus amigos cuando ellos lo empujan hacia aquí. Te vi bastante bien.

Tim se sonrojó sin querer, notando que ése joven se había dado cuenta de los intentos de sus amigos para que vaya a hablarle. Qué vergüenza.

—No se vale, tú trabajas en aquí, puedes verlo todo desde este punto —dijo sin mirarlo, con una sonrisa azorada—. Además, vaya a saber a cuantas personas le dices estas cosas.

Aunque era una broma y se rió, por dentro Tim pensaba que era así. Trabajaba en un bar y estaba muy bueno, era evidente que él no había sido el único en interesarse por el bartender.

—Este es mi trabajo, no puedo andar diciéndole cosas a la gente —argumentó con una sonrisa compradora y Tim giró los ojos.

—¿Me vas a decir que no estuviste con nadie de este bar alguna vez?

El chico se rió, inclinando la cabeza como si no pudiera negar eso y Tim sonrió suavemente.

—Bueno, obviamente que con algunas personas tuve más… química, pero no son muchas —dijo para defenderse—. Lo que pasa contigo es que eres un chico muy bonito, y me llamaste la atención.

El corazón de Tim se detuvo durante unos instantes y luego volvió a andar. Era increíble cómo podía ponerse tan nervioso porque alguien lo reconociera como _lindo._

—Me alegra que vinieras hoy —agregó separándose de la barra y tomando el vaso en el que preparaba sus tragos.

El rostro de Tim se contrajo en una mueca.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo que seguir trabajando, no creas que no me gustaría quedarme hablando con un chico bonito como tú.

Antes de que Tim pudiera sonreír como un tonto, el joven tomó una lapicera y lo miró.

—Mira —agarró una de sus manos y comenzó a escribir un número en el dorso—. Me llamo Jason.

Él se mordió el labio. Los números escritos en su piel respondían a un nombre, y lo mejor de todo era que él tenía las dos cosas.

—Soy Tim —dijo sonriendo, sin querer retirar su mano. Jason le sonrió.

—Un gusto, preciosa.

Sonrió contento mientras tomaba su trago y se levantaba de la barra. Stephanie no iba a creer que consiguió su número y lo mejor (¿o peor?), era que él ni siquiera hizo el trabajo.

—¿Y? —preguntó Steph sonriendo y Tim rió avergonzado.

Le ofreció su mano para que viera el número y ella chilló pegando saltitos.

—¡Ey, no seas tan obvia, que por culpa tuya ya se había dado cuenta de mí!

—Mejor, te hice un favor —dijo ella alzando las cejas—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Jason —respondió y Steph lo miró por arriba de su hombro.

—¡Ay, te está mirando de nuevo! —comentó emocionada y Tim se dio la vuelta.

Jason lo miraba directamente y cuando se encontró con él, le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Bu-bueno, es hora de hacer otra cosa! —balbuceó dándose la vuelta de forma atropellada y Steph se rió.

Bart llegó hacia ellos pegando saltos y los abrazó.

—Amigos, vengan a bailar —gritó tirando de ellos.

Steph comenzó a reír y buscó con su brazo a Conner que bailaba con Cass, aunque ella mucho no se movía. Tim los siguió detrás, con la sensación de que un par de ojos azules le seguirían la pista durante la noche.

.

.

.

Estudiar para el examen fue algo difícil cuando sentía que podía llamar a Jason, el bartender atractivo, en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, creyó que era bueno, para sus notas y su dignidad, esperar hasta que pase la fecha del examen y luego enviarle un mensaje.

Pero no esperó mucho más que eso. El mismo día que salió del colegio, luego de haber rendido y mientras iba en el auto conducido por su mayordomo Alfred, le escribió un texto a Jason.

 **Tim:** _Hola, soy Tim, ¿cómo estás?_

Durante unos instantes se quedó mirando el celular, esperando que le respondiera, pero no podía pretender que Jason estuviera con el teléfono en la mano en ese mismo momento. Durante el resto del viaje a su casa, no miró la pantalla para no tener ansiedad, aunque nuevamente, no duró mucho. Lo primero que hizo cuando pisó su habitación, fue recostarse en la cama y revisar sus mensajes.

 **Jason:** _Hola pastelito, que lindo recibir un mensaje tuyo._

Ay Dios, ese hombre tenía formas muy extrañas y sexys de derretirlo con palabras.

 **Tim:** _Bien, recién termino de rendir un examen. Me siento mucho más libre ahora._

Al contrario que hacía un rato, Jason le respondió al instante.

 **Jason:** _Muy bien, me alegro mucho. Y, ¿no quieres festejar ese tiempo libre?_

Tenía en mente formas muy divertidas de pasar el tiempo libre y Jason parecía pensar lo mismo.

 **Tim:** _¿Te gustaría que nos veamos más tarde?_

 **Jason:** _¿Vas a escaparte de casa, preciosa?_

Tim se mordió los labios.

 **Tim:** _No creo poder escapar nunca del radar de mi padre, pero sí puedo salir con alguien tranquilamente._

 **Jason:** _Podemos tomar un café, si quieres._

Qué responsabilidad y qué nervios le despertaba esa propuesta, pero también un revoloteo en el estómago que le hacía sentir chispas y una excitación asombrosa por ese momento.

 **Tim:** _Sí, pásame la dirección._

 **Jason:** _Te puedo pasar a buscar._

Eso no sonaba bien. Bruce y Alfred estaban al tanto de todos sus amigos y sabían quiénes venían a su casa. Traer a Jason, un tipo que parecía rudo y bartender, no era la mejor carta de presentación.

 **Tim:** _Yo voy mejor. Tú sólo dime dónde es._

Jason le pasó la ubicación y pudo ver que no era tan lejos Wayne Manor. Podría pedirle a Steph o a Conner que lo dejaran ahí, para disimular. O quizá iría él mismo con su auto. Aunque tampoco quería quedar como un pedante llegando con un fantástico auto a un café donde tendría una cita con un chico que había conocido en un bar y trabajaba como barman.

 **Jason:** _Te veo más tarde, pastelito rico._

Ese hombre quería matarlo. En serio.

.

.

.

Estaba algo nervioso, tenía que admitirlo. Aun cuando sabía lo que quería o que Jason estaba igual de interesado que él, le daba cierta ansiedad reunirse verlo. Quizá porque en esas miradas furtivas que le robaba cada vez que iba al bar a bailar con sus amigos, pensó que Jason nunca lo miraría de vuelta, que nunca se fijaría en el chico pequeño, más pequeño de los demás, a no ser que le dijera su apellido. Sin embargo, no hubo necesitada ni de decir su nombre, porque Jason pareció interesado en él por considerarlo _bonito_ desde el principio.

El día estaba helado. La nieve había caído durante toda la mañana y dificultaba el tránsito de la gente y los autos. Tim se puso una camisa roja lisa y un tapado negro, de esos que solía usar Bruce, que le llegaba hasta los talones, entallado en el cuerpo, porque fue hecho a medida para él. También se puso un gorro de lana en la cabeza y cuando salió al patio de la casa, el frío golpeó sus mejillas, la única porción de piel descubierta que podía afectar.

—Voy a salir con mis amigos, Alfred. Vuelvo más tarde —avisó como si nada, cruzando el salón cuando volvió del jardín helado.

—Cuídese, joven Tim —lo saludó su mayordomo llegando a la entrada para abrir la puerta.

Tim decidió ir caminando. No quería quedar como un típico ricachón que mostraba su dinero, y tampoco como si le estuviera seduciendo con su posición social. La cafetería estaba cerca de su casa, así que no le costaba nada llegar caminando. Quizá Jason vivía por ahí también.

Cuando llegó a la esquina que le había indicado, vislumbró el gran lugar. _Outlaws_ no era el mejor nombre para una cafetería, pero sin dudas tenía una gran estética. Algo en el estilo le recordó a los Hard Rock Café, pero con café de verdad y con bandas más _outsiders._ Sin duda, parecía un lugar al que Jason iría.

.

Cruzó la puerta y el calor le inundó los pulmones, golpeándole el rostro con fuerza y recordándole que tenía las mejillas congeladas. Buscó a Jason con la mirada y no lo encontró, seguramente aún no había llegado, por lo que decidió elegir donde sentarse.

—Permiso —escuchó desde atrás, luego de que la puerta de vidrio transparente se abriera.

Tim se corrió a un lado y se dio la vuelta.

—Oh, pastelito, hola —saludó Jason, sorprendido de verlo ahí mientras se limpiaba los pies en la alfombra del piso.

Tenía puesta una campera de cuero marrón y un gorro cubierto de nieve. Al parecer había comenzado a nevar después de que él entró.

—Hola, recién llego —dijo Tim a modo de saludo y sonrió suavemente.

Jason pasó a su lado y saludó a una camarera con un gesto.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —comentó, señalando una mesa al fondo, pegada a la gran vidriera de la cafetería.

Tim lo siguió y tomó una carta que la camarera le entregó cuando pasó a su lado. Cuando Jason se sentó y se sacó el gorro, él lo imitó. El cabello rebelde del bartender estaba despeinado y gracioso y tuvo el impulso de aplastarlo, pero no quiso hacerlo. De todos modos, su mirada fue tan intensa, que Jason se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su cabello.

—Los gorros siempre me dejan raro el pelo —mencionó riendo suavemente y Tim lo acompañó, escondiendo su rostro en la carta para ver qué iba a pedir—. ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?, ¿te fue bien en tu examen?

Levantó la vista con una sonrisa indisimulable y bajó un poco la carta, asintiendo.

—Sí, salió muy bien —respondió mirando detalladamente el rubor rojo que el frío había dejado en el rostro de Jason—. Siempre me va bien de todos modos.

Se asombró cuando lo vio reírse a carcajadas y Tim terminó alzando la ceja sin entenderlo, pero con una mueca divertida.

—Ay, perdone usted, si es el estudiante más aplicado de toda Gotham City —se burló y Tim casi se sonroja de vergüenza—. Eres un pequeño nerd, ¿eh, pastelito?

—Yo… —sus intentos por defenderse fueron en vano cuando el gesto divertido de Jason seguía en su rostro, luciendo malditamente sexy.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que explicarse más porque la camarera fue a levantar sus pedidos. Tim ordenó un café cargado y Jason se pidió un late.

—¿Tienes permitido beber tanta cafeína? —preguntó cuando se fue la chica con las órdenes y Tim frunció el ceño.

—Por si quieres saberlo, ése es el secreto de mi éxito —respondió riendo y Jason giró los ojos con una mueca graciosa.

—¿No quieres pedir algo para comer? —agregó, ahora en serio, mirando la carta.

—Le voy a pedir un brownie, creo —dijo repasando la lista de postres y Jason volvió los ojos sobre él—. ¿Qué?

—No, nada —murmuró conteniendo una risa y Tim hizo un mohín enfadado—. Sólo estaba pensando que es una lástima que no tengan pastelitos como tú. Seguro serían deliciosos.

El rostro de Tim pasó de rosado por el frio que poco a poco estaba dejando su piel, a rojo en dos segundos y Jason no pudo contener más la carcajada que parecía querer brotar de su pecho.

—¡No es justo! —espetó Tim enfadado—. No sé para qué me invitaste si te vas a burlar de mí.

Jason dejó de reír y se puso serio, tosiendo un poco. Se enderezó en el asiento y suavizó su expresión.

—Lo siento preciosa, sólo quería hacerte reír.

Tim irguió una ceja y las comisuras de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba, en una sonrisa que parecía cantar victoria. Jason entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Eres malvado, lo hiciste a propósito —reclamó, sin darse cuenta de que la camarera estaba llegando con sus pedidos.

Tim aprovechó para ordenar una porción de brownie y luego volvió su rostro triunfante a Jason.

—Merecías una lección tú también —dijo alzando sus hombros con una expresión que cantaba "tú te lo buscaste".

Jason se llevó la taza a la boca y Tim lo imitó, agradeciendo el líquido caliente que recorría su garganta, dándole energía y calidez.

—¿Estuviste trabajando mucho estos días? —preguntó Tim, para dejar atrás las bromas y saber un poco más de él.

Jason dejó su taza y movió su cabeza para relajar los músculos de su cuello.

—Un poco. Tuve varios turnos seguidos. Generalmente rotamos con otros compañeros que trabajan en la barra, pero esta semana cubrí el puesto de varios, así que tengo el reloj biológico cambiando después de tantas noches sin dormir.

Tim asintió. Por más que fuera un genio, nunca había tenido que procurarse su propio dinero, ni trabajar para vivir, así que no podía entender bien la vida de Jason.

—¿Y tú, pastelito? —preguntó, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. Si tienes exámenes, asumo que estás en la escuela, ¿no?, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Tim se mordió el labio sabiendo que mentir no le serviría de nada. Jason ya no le había creído cuando dijo que era mayor.

—Dieciséis —respondió un poco cohibido.

Jason se agarró la cabeza y negó como si estuviera cometiendo un error.

—Sabía que eras menor —murmuró, pero una sonrisa le indicaba que no parecía lamentarse de eso—. Y también que no me importaría.

La camarera le trajo un plato con el brownie cubierto de crema y un tenedor. Tim lo dejó en el medio de los dos y tomó un poco más de su café.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó ofreciéndole el cubierto. Jason lo tomó y cortó un pequeño pedacito—. Mi hermano mayor es un fanático de los dulces y siempre me roba mis postres.

Recordar a Dick comiendo sus galletitas, o los dulces que Alfred preparaba siempre le causaba gracia, aunque en ese momento se enojaba. También era divertido cuando se lo hacía a Damian, su pequeño hermano de seis años que se enfadaba mucho con Dick y lo miraba como si le hubiese robado lo más preciado del mundo.

—¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó Jason, llevándose el tenedor a la boca y Tim tuvo que desviar la mirada de allí si quería mantener una línea de pensamiento coherente.

—Dos, uno más grande, del que te hablaba y uno más chiquito —mencionó agarrando el cubierto cuando Jason se lo pasó y cortó un poco de su brownie—. Dick, el más grande, siempre hace muchas payasadas y se roba nuestra comida.

Tim rió suavemente y bebió un poco de café, pero cuando volvió los ojos sobre Jason, lo descubrió viendo a la calle, con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en algo lejano. Se veía hermoso.

—¿Jay? —preguntó despacio—. ¿Pasó algo?

Cuando volvió en sí, lo miró como asombrado, quizá sin darse cuenta que se había perdido durante unos instantes.

—Lo siento, me quedé pensando en algo que me hiciste recordar —le contó, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la taza caliente.

—¿Qué cosa?

Parecía dudar en responderle, pero cuando suspiró, Tim supo que iba a contárselo.

—Hacía mucho no escuchaba ese apodo que usaste, el de tu hermano —comentó, sorprendiendo a Tim—. Cuando era chico estuve en un orfanato, mi madre había muerto por sobredosis y mi padre era un alcohólico, así que el Estado se hizo cargo de mí. Es una vida dura la de los orfanatos, pastelito. Tú eres demasiado blandito y suave para esos lugares.

Tim abrió los ojos muy anonadado por eso. Más que por la singular forma en que le había revelado algo tan importante de su pasado, fue por lo fuerte que era enterarse de todo eso. Tim sabía por su hermano mayor que los orfanatos no eran lugares lindos y agradables como parecían mostrar las telenovelas y películas.

—Cuando estuve allí, no tenía amigos. Nadie los tenía en realidad, pero con el tiempo me hice cercano de un niño, más grande que yo, que se llamaba Richard. Le decía Dick.

Tim golpeó las manos contra la mesa del café sorprendido y Jason siguió el recorrido de sus brazos con el mismo asombro. No entendió por qué había tenido ese arranque ni mucho menos su gesto de sorpresa.

—No es para tanto, Tim, sólo me pasó que hacía mucho no pensaba en él —mencionó volviendo la vista a su taza y tomó un trago.

Tim no sabía qué decir, por dónde comenzar. Cómo contarle.

—Jay… creo que… —se mordió los labios y sacudió su cabeza, dispuesto a volver a empezar—. Creo que estamos hablando del mismo Dick.

Jason no pareció entender. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, y Tim supo que tenía que ser más claro.

—Mi hermano, Dick, fue adoptado por… nuestro padre, hace años. Él estuvo en un orfanato aquí en Gotham —reveló con la voz baja y Jason captó en esta ocasión.

—Dices que tú Dick… —empezó, pero se interrumpió—. ¿Dick Grayson?

Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba, por si aún le quedaban dudas.

—Sí, mi hermano es Dick Grayson —afirmó.

El rostro de Jason era una mueca indescifrable, no sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba molesto, sorprendido, melancólico o triste.

—Eso quiere decir que tú… ¿tu padre es Bruce Wayne? —preguntó, clavando sus ojos en él.

Tim se sorprendió, pero era obvio que así lo adivinaría. Probablemente Dick fue adoptado mientras Jason estaba en el orfanato y supo que fue Bruce quién lo hizo.

—Bueno, legalmente soy su hijo, aunque yo también soy adoptado —confesó bajando la vista con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada. Jason lo miró con dulzura, intrigado.

—¿Estuviste en un orfanato? —preguntó, quizá pensando que estuvo en el mismo que Dick y él.

Tim negó con la cabeza.

—En realidad no. Mis padres eran amigos de Bruce y él era mi padrino. Murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy chico y él me acogió en su casa, me crió y me adoptó legalmente. Llevo mi apellido y el suyo.

Jason parecía muy descolocado con toda la situación, pero había recobrado la sonrisa de antes, esa que desmayaba miles de personas.

—Es increíble que Dickiebird sea tu hermano —murmuró sonriendo de lado y Tim lo acompañó—. Es una gran persona. Perder a tus padres nunca es fácil y todo se vuelve cuesta arriba, pero tenerlo a él es recuperar un poco esa estabilidad, así que estoy contento de que se tengan el uno al otro.

Las palabras que decía Jason describían a Dick, evidentemente lo conoció muy bien en su niñez, o quizá Dick siempre fue así, auténtico a sus sentimientos.

—¿Eran tan cercanos? —preguntó, con la sensación de que debajo de las palabras de Jason, que retrataban muy bien a su hermano, se escondían sentimientos viejos más grandes.

Jason lo miró con duda, quizá no queriendo decirle eso que Tim parecía haber intuido.

—Bueno, éramos chicos, y estabamos solos en el mundo. Él fue… la primera persona que quise y nos hicimos compañía. Luego lo adoptó Bruce Wayne y a mi otra familia, y no nos vimos mucho, hasta que dejamos de vernos. Me alegra saber que él está bien y que tiene un hermanito tan lindo como tú.

Le sorprendió confirmar sus sospechas acerca de Jason y Dick, pero no le dio celos como pensó que le daría. Eran niños, se apoyaron mutuamente y se querían. La vida los obligó a continuar y lo hicieron cada uno por su lado.

—Dick es… una increíble persona —dijo Tim, sonriendo cálidamente—. Siempre me cuidó y me apoyó y aunque de más chico me daba vergüenza o me ponía incómodo con sus payasadas, tenerlo a él hace que todo sea colorido.

Jason sonrió, apoyando su mano sobre su mentón. Tim supo que hablaba con alguien que conocía todos esos atributos de Dick y que los había vivido en primera persona.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Tim, ansioso por saber más de Jason—. ¿Cómo siguió tu vida luego?

—Bueno… —comenzó, apoyando las dos manos en la mesa y mirando a Tim a los ojos—. Me adoptó una mujer maravillosa, Kate, y su mujer, Diana. Ellas son increíbles.

Le sorprendió saber que Jason había sido criado por dos mujeres, y le pareció algo muy tierno, sobre todo porque se lo imaginaba con ellas, abrazándolas y le pareció a algo lindo de ver.

—Dijiste que tenías un hermano más chico, ¿Bruce Wayne no se cansa de adoptar niños? —preguntó con una risa irónica.

—No, no —rió Tim—. Este si es de él. Se llama Damian. Bruce lo tuvo con una mujer un poco… extraña. Supongo que él heredó eso, porque es un mocoso un tanto insoportable.

Jason rió de su comentario y Tim supuso que era porque no había hablado así antes, pero Damian ameritaba algunas palabras sobre lo molesto que era. Sin embargo, lo quería. Era su hermano menor y lo protegería a toda costa, como hacía Dick con ellos.

—Escondes muchos secretos, preciosa, ¿no tienes nada más bajo la manga que quieras contarme?

Tim palideció. No porque Jason se hubiera dado cuenta, sino porque de repente, recordó que nunca le había contado de su identidad, su forma de ser, y de sentir y le dio miedo, pánico, por un breve instante, que cuando lo supiera no lo aceptara. Era muy tonto sentir eso, no podía tener vergüenza de lo que elegía ser, pero a veces sus sentimientos iban más rápido que su mente y tenía que repensarlo de nuevo.

—¿Tim, estás bien?, no lo decía en serio —dijo preocupado, mirándolo más de cerca.

Volvió la vista a Jason y sonrió suavemente.

—Me quedé pensando en la familia —mintió. Podía contarle esto después, tampoco era necesario ahora.

Tim le contó algunas anécdotas sobre su casa y le habló de sus amigos y el colegio. Temía parecer infantil, pero Jason había dicho que sabía que era joven y que no le importaba. Después de todo, él tampoco parecía tan grande.

—Jay… ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó ladeando el rostro.

—Veintiuno —respondió sonriendo, apoyando su mentón en las manos y se inclinó en la mesa—. Sólo nos llevamos cinco años, no es mucho pastelito.

Era verdad. Eso le desinfló su temor y habló más relajadamente. Le contó varias cosas y escuchó sus propias anécdotas. Jason tenía varios amigos extraños según le contó, pero de lo que más le había hablado fueron Roy, un chico del que se hizo amigo porque vivía en el mismo vecindario que él y Kori, amiga de la escuela.

No quería irse de esa cita, pero tiempo había pasado y ya era tarde. Tim insistió en pagar y aunque Jason se opuso varias veces, él terminó haciéndolo, no por mostrar su dinero, sino porque sabía que a él le costaba menos y que le sacaba un peso de encima seguramente.

Volvieron a abrigarse para salir y Jason se acercó para colocarle el gorro de lana en la cabeza, cosa que hizo que su corazón latiera tan fuerte que lo sintió en sus oídos. Saludaron a la camarera y salieron del lugar.

El frío era más crudo ahora, pero nada que no pudieran aguantar.

—Me gustaría que vinieras a casa —dijo en un momento, y cuando Tim lo miró, se dio cuenta de que era alto. Bastante más alto que él—. Pero sé que es tarde y que deberías volver a tu casa.

Tim no sabía si chillar, si saltar, sonrojarse o gritar. No hizo nada de eso, o quizá solamente se sonrojó, pero el frío había pintado sus mejillas antes, así que no se notaba.

—Sí… —murmuró mordiendo sus labios—. También me gustaría, pero… ¿podríamos dejarlo para una segunda cita?

Jason sonrió, acercándose a él y acariciando las solapas del tapado de Tim. El corazón le dolió de lo atractivo que se veía así, tan cerca suyo.

—De acuerdo, pastelito —susurró, inclinando su cuerpo y atrapando sus labios en un suave beso que dejó a Tim perplejo.

Cuando se separó, su rostro explotó de un rojo intenso que ya no podía disimular con el frío. Jason lo miró con una sonrisa, seductora como todo él, y Tim se mordió sus labios una vez más.

—Bue-bueno —tartamudeó nervioso—. Entonces, puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

—Te llevo a tu casa —dijo rápidamente, antes de que Tim huyera.

—No, no, no —gritó apresuradamente—. Está bien así, Jay. En serio, no vivo lejos.

Jason alzó las cejas y Tim dio un paso al frente. Se aferró a su campera, alzó sus pies, y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Gracias por todo —dijo bajito y avergonzado.

Y se dio la vuelta para caminar rápidamente por donde vino. Porque estaba seguro de que si lo miraba de nuevo, realmente lo iba a matar.

* * *

 **Notas:** Gracias por leer, se aceptan toda clase de comentarios, siempre con respeto y amor. Estoy intentando entrarle a una temática que me interesa mucho y a la que quiero dar más visibilidad, así que sugerencias y críticas son recibidas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	2. Capítulo N2

**Capítulo N°2:**

Tim sostenía su taza de café con una mano y con la otra, el celular. Se había levantado hacía por lo menos una hora, pero estaba quieto en la isla de la cocina, sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. Incluso pasó Dick por su lado y le quitó la taza de café para calentarla porque ya se había enfriado.

Recién volvió el sí cuando Damian pasó a su lado y tiró de su camisa con fuerza.

—¡Pon atención _Dake!_ —gritó el menor de la casa, utilizando el apellido mal pronunciado de Tim.

Dick rió al ver el ceño fruncido de Damian, como siempre, haciendose el malo con su hermano, cuando ni siquiera podía pronunciar su apellido. Tim lo miró y alzó las cejas y Damian no se intimidó, frunció más el ceño y lo acusó con la mirada.

—Nuestro pajarito está distraído, Dami —comentó Dick, acariciando el cabello de Damian y otorgándole la taza con el café calentado a Tim—. ¿Hay algo que quieras comentarnos?

El rostro del hermano del medio se puso rojo. Dick rió al instante y Damian frunció más el ceño si era posible. Tim se sintió descubierto y dejó el teléfono boca abajo mientras hundía su rostro en la taza.

—¿Estás saliendo como alguien Timmy? —preguntó Dick, sentándose frente a él en la barra y alzando a Damian para que se sentara en una silla alta diseñada para él.

—¡No, no!, yo sólo… —comenzó pero el gesto de Dick le hizo darse cuenta de que así empeoraba las cosas.

—¿Es Conner? —agregó de nuevo, con el tono suave que usaba cuando quería que alguien de la familia hablara. Dick era todo un manipulador.

Damian alzó su vaso de plástico y lo estampó contra la mesa enojado.

—¡ _Conne,_ no! —gritó y Dick lo miró con una risita.

Tim recordó que Damian era muy celoso con la familia y la gente que lo rodeaba. Conner siempre fue amigo de Tim y además era el hermano mayor de Jon, amiguito de Damian. Ahí tenía dos frentes abiertos por los cuales su hermanito menor podría declararle la guerra a Conner.

—¡No es Conner! —exclamó apresuradamente, sin darse cuenta que su frase excluía a Conner, pero dejaba la puerta abierta a que si no era él, era alguien más.

—¡ _Conne_ no! —agregó Damian, con el ceño más fruncido que Nunca.

Dick le acarició el rostro con ternura y se inclinó para darle un besito. Tim sonrió al ver la escena tan tierna. Damian solía ser muy celoso con Dick también, después de todo el joven era como una madre/padre para él. Desde que Tim era chico, había convivido con la idea contradictoria de que Dick era su hermano mayor y al mismo tiempo pareja de Bruce.

Sabía desde que llegó allí que Bruce era un hombre joven, que no le llevaba mucha diferencia de edad y que su relación con Dick fue bastante conflictiva, porque si bien los dos se sentían atraídos y se querían, Bruce no permitió que pasara nada entre ellos hasta que Dick cumplió dieciocho. Entre ellos pasó mucha agua bajo el puente, pero después de tantos años, después de que se enteraran de que Damian existía y Dick lo adoptara como su bebé, las cosas comenzaron a salir bien y tanto Dick como Bruce se establecieron como familia.

—¿Entonces con quién hablas, Tim? —preguntó Dick, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—¡Con nadie! —exclamó sonrojado y sacudió su cabeza—. Sólo son mis amigos.

Dick irguió una ceja y Tim buscó cualquier cosa para desviar el tema, tan torpemente que utilizó el mismo tema, aunque Dick no lo supuiera.

—Dick, ¿tú… conoces a alguien llamado Jason? —preguntó bajando la vista y apretando las manos alrededor de la taza.

Su hermano mayor frunció el ceño y su mirada se quedó perdida. Damian lo miraba con asombro, sin entender por qué no respondía y cuando comenzó a zarandear su camisa al grito de _Ick,_ él volvió en sí. Tim recordó la forma en que Jason se había quedado pensando cuando le nombró a Dick. Probablemente había sido una época oscura de sus vidas, triste y gris. Y recordar a la persona que fue un salvavidas para el otro era algo que daba un sentimiento agridulce.

—Tenía un… amigo llamado Jason cuando estaba en el orfanato —comentó Dick, cuando volvió en sí, acariciando el cabello de Damian—. ¿Por qué, Timmy?

ÉL se mordió los labios sin saber qué decir ahora. Había desviado el tema de con quén hablaba, pero eso no solucionaba su problema, porque probablemente tendría que dar más explicaciones.

—Porque… con los chicos conocimos a un muchacho en el bar donde vamos. Se llama Jason —contó, intentando hacer como si nada pasara, mientras ponía manteca a una tostada—. Trabaja allí y hablando dijo que te había conocido.

Los ojos de Dick se abrieron enormemente. Tim se arrepintió al instante de decirlo. Si no fuera porque Dick estaba condenadamente enamorado de Bruce, Tim se moriría de celos y de culpa por sentirlos.

—¡Wow! —exclamó con asombro—. Hace mucho no lo veo. Se que lo adoptaron unas mujeres muy buenas, pero nuestras vidas luego del orfanato nos separamos.

Damian lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, de alguna forma no le gustaba el nombre de Jason y como parecía ser importante para los dos jóvenes. Dick se levantó con su taza y comenzó a lavala. Alfred se había ido de viaje acompañando a Bruce y Dick había prometido que podía encargarse de todo.

—Mándale saludos si lo ves de nuevo —agregó de espaldas.

Tim se preguntó si se se quedó pensando en eso, en Jason, el orfanato y todo lo que tenía que ver con esa época trágica de su vida. Se levantó de la isla y le pasó su taza mientras él agarraba su mochila y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Damian que hizo una mueca, frunciendo el ceño, y limpiándose la cara.

—Voy al colegio, te veo después Dick —murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza y saliendo de la cocina.

Siempre lo llevaba Alfred, pero como no estaba, decidió pedirle a Steph que pasara por ahí con su auto. A Tim le daba vergüenza andar con el suyo, no quería parecer un chico rico y pedante, aunque la primera parte fuera verdad.

Se quedó esperando en la puerta de su casa mientras miraba los mensajes que se había mandando con Jason. Desde la cita en el café hacía unos días, no habían vuelto a verse, pero Tim le enviaba algunos mensajes y Jason siempre le respondía.

 **Tim:** _Estoy yendo al colegio, ¿te gustaría que hablemos cuando salga?_

 **Jason:** _Hoy no trabajo preciosa, podrías venir a casa. Si me dejas invitarte esta vez._

Tim casi saltó de alegría pero se contuvo.

 **Tim:** _Salgo a la una y media de la tarde, ¿quieres que comamos algo en tu casa? Puedo llevar para cocinar._

 **Jason:** _Basta, pastelito rico, déjame invitarte esta vez. No soy tan pobre como parece._

Rió suavemente al leer ese comentario y se mordió los labios con ansiedad.

 **Tim:** _Está bien, te dejo invitarme. Después dime tu dirección. Nos vemos más tarde, Jay._

Desvió el rostro cuando un bocinazo lo sobresaltó. El auto de Steph estaba parado en la calle y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa suspicaz.

—Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, Tim —dijo ella a modo de saludo—. Sube, vamos.

.

.

.

Jason le había propuesto, de nuevo, pasarlo a buscar, pero Tim se negó. Sería raro que alguien tan guapo y más grande, lo esperara en el colegio. Se sentía un poco tonto pensando así, pero Tim siempre quiso pasar desapercibido y ya era difícil siendo el hijo trans y gay de Bruce Wayne como para que en las tapas de revistas de management saliera que el _"el hijo trans de Bruce Wayne sale con un bartender_ "

Tim le pidió a Steph que lo dejara en la casa de Jason y por eso tuvo que aguantarse sus gritos de emoción y sus pedidos de información con el chico del bar que tan guapo se veía.

—¿Ya habías ido a la casa? —preguntó con un chillido de emoción mientras lo llevaba.

—No, esta es la primera vez —murmuró nervioso, revisando su celular para avisarle a Jason que estaba en camino.

Stephanie le preguntó de todo, por su primera cita, sus mensajes, si quería tener sexo, que se cuidara, si necesitaba condones, incluso intentó darle los suyos, pero Tim se puso todo rojo y los rechazó diciéndole que él tenía y que se callara.

Al final, ella terminó dejándolo en paz y estacionó el auto en la puerta del departamento de Jason. Solamente se asomó por la ventanilla y lo saludó.

—Cuídate Tim —pidió sonriendo suavemente y él asintió.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios cuando vio el auto de Stephanie doblar en la esquina y fue a presionar el timbre, mientras le avisaba por el celular que estaba en la puerta. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a Jason abrirle.

—Hola pastelito —dijo a modo de saludo invitándolo a pasar al hall del edificio.

Tim entró, con su mochila colgada al hombro, y cuando Jason cerró la puerta y encaró hacia el ascensor, lo siguió. Se sintió nervioso de estar en ese lugar tan cerrado y pequeño con el chico que le gustaba, pero también tenía una emoción que fulguraba en su interior.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —preguntó Jason, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Sólo cuando reparó en él se dió cuenta de que se había bañado hacía poco. Su cabello negro estaba húmedo y en ese mechón blanco que le sobresalía como flequillo, aún resbalaban una gota de agua.

—Bien, igual que siempre en realidad —respondió y se hizo a un lado para mostrarle que había comprado algo—. Traje cerveza.

Jason irguió la ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Quién le vende alcohol a un menor? —preguntó con una sonrisita y Tim giró los ojos.

—Tú lo haces.

Jason rió al mismo tiempo que el ascensor se detuvo. Bajaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran las llaves en la cerradura. Tim estaba algo nervioso y ansioso, más que nada porque nunca había estado en el departamento de Jason. Sin embargo, cuando entró, se sintió muy natural.

El departamento era amplio y tenía un entretecho. Era un solo ambiente, pero como tenía techos tan altos, habían construido ese entretecho donde podía ver la cama de dos plazas y un armario. El resto lo componía una pequeña cocina con una barra junto a una pared, y del otro lado unos sillones frente a una televisión. También alcanzó a ver un balcón y le agradó la idea de salir a tomar aire más tarde.

—Esto debe ser como tu cuarto, ¿no, preciosa? —preguntó Jason sonriendo y Tim negó rápidamente.

—Es más lindo —dijo, en voz baja, y lo decía en serio. Eso era el sacrificio de Jason y lo que él se había ganado con sus esfuerzos.

—No me mientas, pajarito —mencionó sonriendo de lado y Tim se estremeció por el nuevo apodo que le había dado. Dick lo llamaba así ocasionalmente, y eso le hizo pensar que quizá el nombre venía de algo entre ellos cuando eran chicos.

Por más que sabía que no tenía sentido, un poco celoso lo puso.

—¿Quieres un café mientras preparo la comida?, ¿qué te gustaría comer? —preguntó Jason mirándolo con atención y sacando a Tim de su nebulosa.

Tim se sentó en la barra frente a la cocina y asintió a lo del café.

—Lo que tú quieras o tengas —mencionó estirando su espalda, algo contracturada después de tantas horas sentado en la escuela.

—¿Qué te parece unas pastas con salsa? Se me da bien cocinar.

La idea era muy tentadora y asintió con gusto. Alfred se encargaba de todas las comidas en su casa y Tim no había tenido la necesidad de cocinar nunca, así que no solía intentarlo. Jason le pasó una taza de café que había preparado y él se entusiasmó abrazándola con las dos manos para recibir el calor que emanaba.

—Cuéntame algo, pastelito —pidió Jason dándole la espalda.

Tim sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad. No podía simplemente enterarse cuando estuvieran enredados en la cama y entre sus piernas no hubiera lo que él esperaba de un hombre. Estaba bastante seguro de que Jason era bisexual, pero eso no le aseguraba que lo querría a él, un chico que conservaba rasgos de un cuerpo femenino.

—No tengo mucho que decir, no pasó nada loco hoy —dijo al pasar, agradeciendo que Jason estuviera de espaldas para que no viera su nerviosismo.

—Algo tuvo que haber pasado, no puede ser que la vida de un niño rico sea tan aburrida —bromeó tomando algunas cosas para amasar.

—¿Vas a hacer la pasta? —preguntó sorprendido y Jason se dio la vuelta con el paquete de harina en la mano.

—¿Cómo quieres que la haga si no? —respondió sonriendo con un gesto de suficiencia.

—No lo sé, ¿echando el paquete de fideos al agua, quizá? —murmuró Tim, alzando los hombros.

Jason rió gratamente y se volvió para continuar.

—Vamos a comer ñoquis, Tim —dijo haciendo una mueca divertida—. No hay forma de que vaya a comprarlos hechos.

Sonrió con cierta calidez en su interior. Jason parecía muy hogareño a veces, lo cual contrastaba con lo que él pensaba desde afuera. Cuando lo veía en el bar su impresión era la de un muchacho que trabajaba por las noches, probablemente con una vida nocturna activa que andaba de fiesta en fiesta. Pero la realidad le demostró, de nuevo, que lo que muchas veces pensaba no era lo verdadero. Y que lo verdadero puede tomar muchas caras, porque si bien Jason trabajaba de noche y no tenía ningún problema con seducir a nadie, y eso lo había comprobado, también era hogareño y no se hacía dramas a la hora de ponerse un delantal y amasar.

—Mi mamá —comentó Jason de espaldas—, bueno, una de ellas, hace los mejores ñoquis. Me enseñó y hacíamos juntos cuando vivía con ellas.

—¿Te mudaste hace mucho tiempo solo? —preguntó, porque la curiosidad le comenzó a ganar y quería saber cómo era la vida de esa persona tan extraña y agradable.

—Cuando cumplí veinte, hace un año más o menos —le contó—. Les dije a mis mamás que quería vivir solo y ellas me consiguieron este lugar, no muy lejos de donde viven ellas. Vienen de visita seguido, un día tal vez las conozcas.

El corazón de Tim saltó. ¿Conocer a las mamás de Jason? Una parte de él se alegraba de que no hubiera ningún padre, aún le quedaban resabios de los estereotipos televisivos del padre siendo hostil con el novio de su hija. Pero por otro lado, recordaba que su padre era Bruce Wayne y su pensamiento era _pobre Jason._

—Bueno, ya conoces a mi hermano —mencionó para bromear un poco y Jason se dio la vuelta sonriendo, con la cadera apoyada en la encimera de la cocina.

—Dick era una persona complicada a veces. Aunque se negaba a pelar y era una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, cuando se metía en pleitos era difícil ganarle —reveló sonriendo con melancolía—. No me gustaría enfrentarme a él, sabes. Seguro querrá matarme cuando se entere.

—¡Tampoco es algo tan malo, Jason! —enfatizó Tim, dándose cuenta de que había dicho _tan._

—Pero Dick es el rey del drama, ¿o cambió eso?

 _No. Para nada._

—Bueno, creo que después de todo lo que pasó con Bruce, su tolerancia al drama cambió mucho —murmuró pensando en voz alta más que hablando con Jason.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él, sin entender—. ¿Qué pasó con el ricachón y Dickiebird?

Tim se mordió el labio. Confiaba en Jason, pero quizá era algo que debería haberse guardado. ¡ _Maldita sea, había algo mucho más importante que contarle que esto!_

—Mmm —dudó pero los ojos de Jason le insistían y terminó cediendo—. Dick y Bruce tienen una relación un poco… complicada. Para mi ya es normal, aunque nadie sabe de esto porque sería un escándalo, pero ellos… están juntos.

Los ojos de Jason se agrandaron tanto que Tim temió haber cometido un error al decir aquello, pero luego una carcajada, gruesa y cálida llenó todo el lugar.

—Así que Dickie se está comiendo al viejo —murmuró riendo y Tim no pudo aguantar la mueca graciosa—. Bueno, a él siempre le gustaron mayores.

—¡Tú no eras mayor! —exclamó Tim.

—Eso es diferente —quiso excusarse pero la sonrisa de Tim le hizo perder la concentración y ambos terminaron riendo.

Cuando Tim bebió todo su café, se bajó de la banqueta y se puso al lado de Jason para lavar la taza. Alzó un poco su mirada y lo vio ahí, concentrado mientras le preparaba una comida casera. Se veía tan lindo, con el labio torcido hacia un lado y el mechón blanco cayéndole sobre el rostro.

No pudo evitar alzar la mano y quitar ese mechón de sus ojos. Jason desvió el rostro instantáneamente y le sonrió.

—Gracias, pastelito —murmuró y Tim sintió que su cerebro se derritiría ahí mismo.

Jason dejó la harina y se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente. Tim se mordió los labios y no se movió cuando Jason pasó sus brazos por su cintura y lo atrajo contra él. Contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio tan de cerca y cerró los ojos.

El beso llegó unos segundos después, con sabor del café reciente. Tim rodeó su espalda con una mano y con la otra dibujó figuras en uno de sus hombros. Este beso fue más largo, más íntimo que los dos anteriores, tan tímidos y públicos.

Cuando se separaron, Jason le sonrió con ese gesto tan seductor y con su dedo índice, enharinado, le manchó la nariz. Tim se alejó por instinto y se tocó la cara, riendo suavemente.

—Eres un idiota —murmuró, con una sonrisa brillante y Jason lo miró de lado, igual de contento.

—Yo tenía razón —aseguró—. Eres un pastelito muy rico.

Tim tuvo que darse la vuelta para volver a la barra y que así ese hombre no pudiera ver el efecto tan tremendamente debilitador que tenía sobre él.

Si no se moría en ese momento, no sabía cuánto más podría durar.

.

.

.

La comida tardó bastante más de lo que habían imaginado. Jason se maldijo por no haber comenzado a prepararla antes, pero al final terminaron comiendo cerca de las tres de la tarde. Tim sacó las latas de cerveza de la heladera y se acomodaron en la barra, uno frente al otro.

El primer bocado que Tim le dio a los ñoquis le arrancó un gemido de gusto. La comida se derretía en su boca e hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

—Mmm, esto está muy bueno —halagó con la boca llena y Jason se rió de él, abriendo una de las latas y dándole un sorbo.

—Gracias, tardó mucho, pero al final estuvo bueno —comentó mirándolo disfrutar de su comida.

—¡Eso no importa, Jay, esto está delicioso!

—Me siento muy halagado viniendo del niño rico que seguramente probó las mejores comidas.

Tim negó suavemente. Alfred era la única fuente de sus buenas comidas, porque las que preparaban para los eventos donde Bruce iba con sus hijos no se acercaban ni de lejos a la de su mayordomo o ese plato que ahora comía.

—No te creas, no siempre comemos tan bien.

—Uy, me imagino, debe ser de tus mayores preocupaciones, ¿verdad preciosa? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Aunque el comentario no tenía intenciones de herir, a Tim no le gustó mucho.

—Yo también soy un niño adoptado, ¿recuerdas? No todo es miel sobre hojuelas —respondió un poco ofuscado, pero se metió varios ñoquis en la boca para callarse.

Jason lo miró un segundo y suspiró.

—Lo siento, Tim. No pretendía recriminarte nada.

—Lo sé, lo sé —murmuró volviendo la vista a él. La voz en su cabeza insistía en contarle la verdad y ya no podía ignorarla mucho—. Es sólo que no tuve una vida tan fácil como se piensa.

—¿Quieres contarme algo? —preguntó Jason, sonriendo cálidamente.

 _De hecho sí._

—Sí, hay algo que debería decirte —murmuró, mirando su plato sin atreverse a verlo—. Quizá es una tontería, pero para mi es algo importante.

Jason se inclinó más en la barra y no le pidió que lo mirara.

—Dime, Tim. Puedes contarme —dijo en un tono de voz bajo y comprensivo.

No era tan difícil, ¿qué era lo que más miedo le daba?, ¿decirlo o que Jason no lo aceptara?

—La verdad es que yo… no soy como todos los chicos. Al menos no como la mayoría —comentó, intentando empezar de algún modo.

—No, claro que no, eres mucho más hermoso.

Tim sonrió, ganando valor para mirarlo y decírselo a los ojos.

—Cuando yo nací y no vivía con Bruce yo… —se mordió los labios y volvió a verlo para recuperar la fuerza—. Yo era una niña.

Jason parecía no entender y ladeó el rostro, quizá confundido.

—Tenía seis cuando me di cuenta de que estaba atrapado en una identidad que no me correspondía, que no me gustaba, que no me hacía feliz —contó, recordando por un breve instante a sus padres—. Mi mamá no quería aceptar que yo me sentía varón, y durante mucho tiempo me obligó a usar vestidos que yo odiaba. Mi papá nunca decía nada, él sólo se dedicaba a sus negocios.

El silencio que había cada vez que tomaba una respiración le erizó la piel, pero sentía que debía continuar.

—Cuando cumplí los ocho años mi mamá me llevó a una tienda de ropa de chico y ahí me llevé varias prendas. Ella pareció darse cuenta de que era feliz así, eligiendo usar algo que me gustaba mucho más que esos vestidos —continuó—. Después ellos fallecieron en ese mismo año en un accidente automovilístico, justo cuando lo estaban aceptando.

Tim apretó las manos con fuerza y volvió la vista a Jason, que no le perdía la pista de ninguna expresión y lo escuchaba en silencio.

—Luego me adoptó Bruce, que era mi padrino y amigo de mis padres. Él entendió al instante lo que yo sentía y me dejó ser quien quería. Me llevó a las mejores tiendas donde él compraba ropa y ese fue mi consuelo durante algunos años.

Se calló durante unos instantes para mirar a Jason. El joven sonreía suavemente, de una forma casi tranquilizadora y le arrancó a él una mueca de felicidad.

—Así que eres un chico trans, ¿eso querías decirme? —preguntó alzando la mano y limpiando una lágrima que Tim no se había dado cuenta de que había derramado.

—Sí —afirmó—. Pensé que tenías que saberlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudieras llegar a pensar. No sabía si eres gay o bisexual y de todas formas eso no me aseguraba que te siguiera gustando.

Jason rió fuerte, sorprendiendo a Tim.

—Tim, eres el mismo pastelito rico que besé hace un rato, ¿cómo podrías no gustarme porque fuiste otra cosa en el pasado? Es como si yo te dejara de gustar por confesarte que cuando tenía doce años era muy escuálido —rebatió, haciéndole sentir a Tim que sus preocupaciones podrían disiparse tranquilamente.

Se lamió los labios con ansiedad y lo miró.

—Lo sé, pero yo sigo teniendo una… vagina —dijo en voz baja, algo avergonzado—. El problema, lo que la gente vería raro, es que me gusta. Estoy bien con mi cuerpo así, no quiero operarlo, ni cambiarlo. Y en general eso no lo entiende nadie.

—Pero Tim, si te sientes cómodo contigo, ¿por qué deberías dar explicaciones? No tiene nada de malo que quieras seguir teniendo tu vagina. Eso no te hace menos chico.

Sonrió aliviado en muchos aspectos. Conocía varias personas, desde que comenzó a meterse en el tema y hablar con chicos y chicas trans, que hacían su transición con ayuda de hormonas y operaciones. Le parecía genial que ellos encontraran su propia identidad con las herramientas que tenían al alcance, pero él no quería eso. Le gustaba su cuerpo como estaba, no se veía muy femenino más allá de la vagina y de sus pechos, que eran tan chicos que parecían de varón.

—Bruce me ofreció operarme, pero yo me siento cómodo así —murmuró suavemente y recibió una caricia en su mejilla.

—Tu no dañas a nadie siendo como quieres ser, pastelito —dijo en un susurró y Tim se mordió el labio—. Tu identidad sólo te pertenece a tí.

Jason le sonrió calidamente y Tim se sintió contagiado por ese gesto.

—A mi me sigues pareciendo sexy como el infierno, Tim —agregó y su rostro explotó de un rojo que hizo reír a Jason.

La comida se había terminado mientras hablaban de todo eso y Tim hizo el amague de lavar los platos, pero Jason lo tomó del brazo y le quitó la vajilla.

—Niños ricos no lavan platos —dijo con una mueca sexy que hizo que a Tim se le cayera el estómago.

—Yo no soy cualquier niño rico —respondió, pero los brazos de Jason lo rodearon, atrapando su cintura y llevándolo lejos de la barra y la cocina.

Tim retrocedió rogando no chocarse contra nada y sólo gritó cuando Jason lo hizo caer en su sillón. Él se sentó a su lado y Tim se incorporó mirándolo con los ojitos brillantes. La tarde ya estaba en su máximo esplendor y él ya había pasado mucho tiempo allí.

—Te deseo tanto, pastelito —susurró Jason, inclinándose para besar a Tim, y si no fuera porque aún seguía respirando, apostaría a que su corazón dejó de latir.

Los brazos de Jason lo mantenían en su lugar y sus propias manos buscaron de dónde sostenerse para no caer hecho agua hacia el suelo. Jason lo besaba de verdad, no como antes, ni siquiera como cuando había llegado y sintió que era más intenso.

Ahora lo besaba de verdad, abriendo su boca, acariciando sus labios, succionando el inferior e introduciendo su lengua. Tim ahogó un jadeo involuntario dentro de su boca y sus brazos apretaron la camisa de Jason con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Cuando se separaron, respiraba tan agitado como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

—Wow —murmuró impactado y Jason rió suavemente—. Eso fue…

—Caliente, sí —completó Jason, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar.

Tim lo miró mordiendo sus labios, era increíble lo mucho que Jason podía con él, sobre todo cuando decía esas cosas que le erizaban la piel.

—Me sorprende —dijo en voz baja—, que no te hayas dado cuenta antes.

Jason lo miró con el ceño fruncido hasta que pareció darse cuenta a qué se refería Tim.

—Bueno… no le presto mucha atención a esas cosas. Me parecías lindo y eso fue suficiente para que me gustaras. En retrospectiva creo que era algo más notorio.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Tim ladeando el rostro.

—Tu voz es un poco más aguda de lo normal, y tu piel es muy suave. Quizá también tu cuerpo chico —enumeró bajo la atenta mirada de Tim.

—Ey, no es tan así —Tim rió y Jason se inclinó para darle un beso—. Quizá es verdad que tengo un cuerpo flaco y todo eso, pero yo no lo veo como un cuerpo femenino.

Jason lo miró atentamente durante unos instantes y luego se acercó un poco más, rodeando su cintura.

—Es tu cuerpo, Tim, tú decides cómo verlo —murmuró cerca de sus labios y cuando Tim se los mordisqueó, él lo miró fijamente—. Cada vez que hace eso, nace un instinto dentro mío que quiere hacerte cosas muy inmorales, ¿sabes?

Tim se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de decir tonterías sin poder articular una frase, pero Jason lo interrumpió antes.

—Me haces sentir como esa película de mierda, Cincuenta sombras de Grey —espetó y todo el color que había subido al rostro de Tim bajó con la carcajada que le arrancó ese comentario.

—¡Fue un libro primero, Jay! —gritó sonriendo.

Esta vez fue Tim quien se inclinó para darle un beso, enredándose en un abrazo apretado que pudiera darle calidez. El sol estaba cayendo y él tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a pasar la noche ahí, pero no le había dicho nada a Dick ni a Bruce, ni mucho menos donde estaba, y tendría un castigo grande si llegaba a quedarse sin decirles _dónde, cuándo, cómo y con quién._

—Es tarde —susurró Tim con pesar y Jason se separó de su cuello, a donde accidentalmente había caído para besarlo.

—Lo sé —susurró en su piel y Tim se estremeció—. Ay, cómo me gustaría que te quedes y…

Jason se calló y Tim se mordió los labios una vez más. Él mismo había completado la frase en su interior y las imágenes mentales que se le aparecían eran demasiado… _calientes_ como había dicho Jay.

—Yo también quiero… _todo eso_ —murmuró separándose un poco y mirándolo.

—En otro momento, pastelito, ahora tienes que volver a casa. ¿Me vas a dejar que te lleve esta vez?

Tim sonrió. Al menos ese placer podría darle.

—Sí —aseguró inclinándose para besarlo una vez más—. Llévame.


	3. Capítulo N3

Tardé un poco y esto quedó muy largo, pero espero que les guste. Dedico este capítulo especialmente a tres personas: **Daena Fuegoscuro** , mi Jay, porque ella me ayudó a crear toda esta historia, e inventó los apodos que Jason utiliza con Tim y además construyó un Jason precioso que después se trasformó en el de este fanfic. **Juneii** porque es una amiga increíble y una artista estupenda que merece toda la atención a su arte (pueden verlo en sus redes) y porque le empezó a gustar el JayTim por Daena y por mí. **Timdrake66,** un buen amigo nuestro de Instargam que siempre está atento a las actualizaciones y me anima a seguir.

¡Gracias totales!

.

.

.

 **Capítulo N° 3:**

Tim le sacó por tercera vez un objeto puntanzante a Damian. El niño tenía una increíble habilidad para encontrarle utilidades maléficas a los objetos con tal de mortificar a su amiguito. Esto de ser niñero no estaba funcionando bien, menos mal que nunca pensó en eso como un buen trabajo de verano. Además Damian no era cualquier niño, era uno bastante especial y cuando se juntaba con Jon Kent, era aún más incontrolable.

Esa tarde Dick y Bruce habían salido, nada de compromisos de Wayne Enterprise, ni tareas diarias de Dick como detective de Gotham, solamente una cita en el teatro, una cena en un restaurante exclusivo y el adolescente de la casa cuidando del bebé. Al menos tenía a Conner para hacerle compañía. Fue idea de Dick invitar a los hijos Kent, así que Tim se sentía acompañado por su amigo y Damian no hacía tanto berrinche porque sus… ¿padres? se fueron.

—¡Basta, Damian! ¡No puedes usar la cola del dinosaurio de plástico para molestar a Jon! —espetó Tim quitándole el juguete y buscando una tijera para cortar la puntiaguda cola del dino.

Conner reía de la cara de espanto de Jon que miraba a Damian desde la alfombra de la sala de estar y alzaba los brazos para que volviera, sin amenazas. Esos dos niños tenían una relación muy complicada para tener sólo cuatro y seis años.

—¡Déjame, _Dake_! —protestó Damian, zafándose del agarre de Tim y corriendo hacia el sillón donde estaba Conner.

Se trepó con toda la fuerza en sus bracitos y se paró, ondeando la camisa de Bruce que tenía atada de las mangas al cuello como si fuera una capa.

—¡Soy el rey de este sillón! —gritó señalando a Jon que seguía mirándolo sorprendido en el suelo—. Tú, granjero _,_ obedéceme.

Tim se preguntó cómo podía decir palabras tan difíciles como esas correctamente y pronunciar mal su apellido. Quizá el maldito enano solamente quería molestarlo, ya nada le sorprendería de esa pequeña cabecita que creó Bruce Wayne.

Jon comenzó a reír con entusiasmo, y se paró de la alfombra para llegar al sillón también. Le parecía tierno verlo contento por Damian y pensó que quizá era el único niño al que le hacía feliz estar cerca de él. En el colegio todos le temían al pequeño demonio.

—Alfred va a preparar algo para comer Kon, ¿qué te gustaría? —preguntó parándose frente a su amigo que seguía sentado en el sillón, al lado del Rey del Sillón y su súbdito favorito.

—Lo que sea está bien Tim —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Algo que los enanos puedan comer.

Tim miró a Damian que seguía parado en el sillón con el porte elegante y sonrió.

—Ami —gritó Jon—. ¡Yo también quiero ser rey!

—¡No Jon, no puedes, yo soy el rey! —exclamó Damian.

—Pero puede ser un príncipe, Dami —dijo Conner sonriendo suavemente para calmar los ánimos.

—O un rey consorte —agregó Tim riendo cuando Conner lo miró negando con la cabeza.

—¿ _Consote_? —preguntó Jon, que no terminaba de entender el significado de esa palabra. Damian lo miraba atento, evidentemente tampoco la conocía y quería saber qué era.

Tim sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Es el cónyuge del rey —explicó, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos conocía esa palabra tampoco—. Tiene el mismo puesto, pero las obligaciones son del rey "verdadero"

Conner sonrió divertido y quiso agregar una cucharada al relato.

—El cónyuge del rey es como… el _acompañante_ —dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa y Jon asintió emocionado.

—¡Eso!, ¡yo también soy rey! —gritó alzando las manos para que su hermano lo subiera al sillón—. Somos los reyes del sillón.

—Oficialmente —murmuró Tim y le hizo una seña a Conner para ir un poco más lejos—. Dejemos a los reyes del sillón en su castillo y vamos a poner la mesa, ¿de acuerdo?

Conner se levantó y lo siguió hasta el comedor, donde Alfred ya había dejado los platos. Tim trajo una de las sillas que Damian usaba cuando era más chiquito para Jon y distribuyó la vajilla con Conner.

—Nuestros hermanos van a terminar saliendo juntos en el futuro —mencionó Conner riéndose y Tim volvió la vista hacia el salón donde los Reyes del Sillón se habían sentado y hablaban vaya a saber de qué.

—Damian es difícil, Jon tendrá que armarse de paciencia —dijo Tim con una mueca graciosa.

Conner no dijo nada durante unos instantes y Tim volvió la vista a su amigo preocupado, pensando que quizá le molestó su comentario.

—¿Kon? —pasó una mano por su cara y lo miró intrigado—. ¿A dónde se fue tu mente?

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Me quedé pensando en… cosas.

Tim sabía qué cosas pensaba. Sobre todo, porque hablaban de sus hermanos juntos, lo cual recordaba a ciertos episodios de sus vidas.

—Ey, dime, ¿qué pasa? —insistió, sabiendo que tenía que aclarar los ruidos en su relación si no querían alejarse.

—Yo… sólo pensaba que hace un año todos creían que íbamos a ser pareja —comentó él sin mirarlo.

 _Lo sabía._ Tim conocía la forma de pensar de Conner casi tanto como la suya.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó, pero se dio cuenta de que no especificaba qué—. Qué no haya sido así, quiero decir.

Cuando Tim y Conner tenían quince, hacía aproximadamente un año, algo había sucedido entre ellos. Se conocían desde que Tim había sido adoptado por Bruce, a los ocho, y él había sido el único testigo de sus amigos que vio la transición oficial de Tim hacia el género masculino. Durante los años de la infancia se llevaron muy bien, eran como uña y carne, pero cuando la adolescencia llegó, Tim tuvo que admitir que quizá tenía sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

El problema central era que Conner era heterosexual. A él le gustaban las chicas y Tim ya no formaba parte de ese género, ni nunca lo formó si le preguntaban. Tuvo ese sentimiento por Conner desde los catorce, hasta que a los quince, en una fiesta a la que fue con sus amigos, Kon lo acorraló contra una pared en un pasillo solitario y, borracho, le confesó que le gustaba.

El peor drama de su adolescencia fue ése. Todos notaron que entre ellos había… _algo_. Conner era muy chico y no entendía bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Era hetero pero le gustaba un chico trans. Técnicamente aún tenía vagina. Pero no era así como Tim se percibía. La crisis de identidad sexual que tuvo Conner no le dejó disfrutar de su enamoramiento adolescente y lo volvió loco durante un tiempo, volviendo loco también a Tim, que no terminaba de entender qué le pasaba a su amigo, por qué un día lo besaba y al otro desaparecía.

La culmine de esos sentimientos se dio una noche en la que Conner se quedó a dormir en la casa de Tim. Se habían besado y habían tenido relaciones. Fue tierno y suave, y la primera vez de ambos. Se cuidaron porque Tim aún podía concebir, y eran conscientes de los peligros del sexo adolescente.

Sin embargo, al otro día pelearon por el tema, y Conner se fue a su casa. Después de eso, tuvieron varias idas y vueltas y algunos meses de no verse, hasta que el verano los unió como amigos y ambos acordaron olvidarse de todo lo que sucedió. Fue en una de esas reconciliaciones amistosas que fueron al bar donde Tim conoció a Jason.

—No le des vueltas al asunto, Kon —murmuró sin mirarlo, ordenando la mesa aunque ya estaba ordenada—. Fue hace como un año, ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para algo así.

—Lo sé, pero si yo… si no hubiese sido tan idiota las cosas podrían haber salido mejor. Al menos podía no haberte hecho sufrir —dijo en voz baja—. Me arrepiento siempre de eso, Tim. No quería que la pasaras mal.

Tim lo miró con una sonrisa sincera y se sentó en la mesa.

—Lo sé, sólo estábamos confundidos. La adolescencia es una mierda —dijo riendo suavemente y Conner lo acompañó.

—Seguimos siendo adolescentes, ¿sabes?

—Eso es subjetivo —bromeó Tim.

Alfred sirvió la cena y Conner fue a buscar a los Reyes del Sillón, que habían abandonado el castillo y jugaban en la alfombra. Por suerte no se negaron a sentarse en sus sillas altas y comer. Conner se puso al lado de Jon que, por tener cuatro años, necesitaba más ayuda que Damian.

—Steph me contó que conociste a alguien —dijo Conner casualmente, mirándolo con cautela.

Tim giró los ojos. _Steph boca suelta_ , pensó con la vista fija en su plato y algo avergonzado. Conner sabía que Tim había tenido un crush con el bartender, pero esa noche en el bar cuando Jason le dio su número no lo había visto y por lo tanto asumía que no estaba enterado.

—¿A quién más se lo contó? —preguntó apoyando su cabeza en su mano en un gesto cansado.

—Sólo a mí, por lo que sé, ¿es verdad?

No tenía por qué mentirle y Conner no se lo preguntaba de mala forma o como reclamo. Una parte de él dolía por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, más que nada porque luego de tantos años de conocerse y de tanta confianza ganada, sentía que tenían que empezar de nuevo.

—Sí —admitió con una sonrisa tímida—. Es… el bartender de _Outlaws._ Se llama Jason _._

La boca de Conner se abrió impresionado. Quizá le sorprendía saber que Tim había conseguido el número de ese chico, más aún cuando era tan tímido y le costaba entablar conversaciones con personas que le gustaban. Conner había sido una excepción por ser su amigo.

—Y… ¿pasó algo? —preguntó inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa con intriga.

—Bueno… —dudó unos instantes—. Tomamos un café y estuve en su casa.

Por más que no había pasado nada, recordar esos besos calientes y húmedos le hacían hervir el rostro y la vergüenza explotaba en sus facciones. Conner pareció entender eso como una confirmación de que algo ocurrió y su boca se abrió aún más, haciendo que Tim tuviera que corregirse.

—¡No, no! No es lo que estás pensando —exclamó, aún más avergonzado y Conner lo acusó con la mirada de una forma que le daría risa si no fuera un momento tan penoso para él.

—No me queda claro —musitó Conner riendo suavemente—. Pero de todos modos me alegro Tim. Estoy contento de que encuentres a alguien y espero que él te trate bien… como yo no hice.

Su voz se hizo un susurro y Tim sonrió de lado alzando la mano para tomar la de Conner y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya pasó Kon —murmuró volviendo a su lugar y comiendo—. Eres mi mejor amigo y seguiremos siendo cercanos siempre.

Conner le regaló una sonrisa brillante y Tim se contagió de ese gesto. Sí, quizá entre ellos no pudo pasar nada, pero ahora, un año después, la amistad que siempre les perteneció, seguía intacta y lista para retomar con normalidad.

—Basta _Dake_ —gritó Damian con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que amenazaban la atención de su hermano.

Damian siempre celaba a la familia y más con Conner ahí, robándole la atención de Tim y Jon. Que niño posesivo.

—No estoy haciendo nada, enano —murmuró inclinándose a darle un beso en la cabeza del que Damian renegó.

Lo que Tim no sabía era que Damian no estaba mal por Conner, sino porque no le gustaba _ese_ Jason y cómo hablaba Tim de él, aunque no entendiera la mitad de lo que decía.

.

.

.

Se recostó en su cama con el libro de historia y pasó algunas páginas buscando lo que tenía que estudiar. Aún faltaba para ese examen, pero quería prepararse cuanto antes. Aún tenía puesto el uniforme de Gotham Academy, la camisa blanca y la corbata color vino desarmada alrededor de su cuello.

Su celular vibró al lado de su libro y Tim lo tomó porque una parte de él esperaba que fuera Jason. Sin embargo, era Steph que le pedía resúmenes de geografía y le prometía llevarlo a Outlaws con condones a manos cuando terminaran los exámenes. Se puso rojo al leerlo, pero de alguna forma no le molestaba la idea.

Se decepcionó de que no fuera Jason, hacía un par de días que no se veían, él le había dicho que tenía muchos días de trabajo nocturno seguido esa semana y que por eso era complicado verlo con su reloj biológico cambiado. Aún era temprano, pero el bar ya estaba abierto, así que Tim imaginó que estaría trabajando. Quizá podría responder algunos mensajes.

 **Tim:** _Hola Jay, ¿cómo andas? Perdón por molestar en tu trabajo, pero estoy aburrido…_

Jason estaba en línea y vio el mensaje a los pocos minutos, lo que emocionó a Tim gratamente.

 **Jason:** _Hola preciosa. Acá estoy, trabajando. Hoy está bastante tranquilo por suerte._

 **Tim:** _Qué bueno, quizá puedas volver temprano y dormir más esta vez_

 **Jason:** _Sí, de hecho, estaba pensando que podíamos vernos mañana. Es raro que no trabaje un viernes, pero con la semana intensa que tuve, me dieron este día libre. ¿Te gustaría que nos veamos?_

¡Sí, absolutamente!

 **Tim:** _Sería genial. ¿En tu casa?_

 **Jason:** _Esta vez te puedes quedar, si quieres._

Se mordió los labios, imaginando los múltiples escenarios donde eso podría terminar. Ni que hubiera muchos…

 **Tim:** _Me gustaría mucho, puedo arreglar con Dick así no me espera en la noche._

 **Jason:** _¿Le vas a mentir a mami? qué chico rebelde._

 **Tim:** _Tengo ganas de ser un poco travieso…_

Tim no tenía cómo logró decir eso, cómo se atrevió a ser tan descarado y sexy y a una parte de él, además de asustarlo, le gustó. Mucho.

 **Jason:** _Ay pastelito… no está bien lo que estás haciendo conmigo. Me gustaría ver que tan travieso te pones, porque la última vez te recuerdo todo sonrojado y entregado a mis brazos._

 **Tim:** _¡Ey! Eso era porque me sentía abrumado… no tiene nada que ver con lo que puedo llegar a hacer si me dejas._

Jason vio su mensaje al instante, pero no respondió. Tim se quedó pegado al celular esperando y a los minutos volvió.

 **Jason:** _Perdón bebé, vino un cliente justo._

Cierto, se había olvidado que seguía en el trabajo.

 **Jason:** _Tengo muchas ganas de probarte, pastelito rico._

Dios, lo iba a matar completamente.

 **Tim:** _También quiero que me pruebes… todo._

 **Jason:** _Me encantaría estar ahí dándote besos en la boca, en el cuello, en otros lugares._

¿Esto calificaba como sexo telefónico? Tim no tenía ni idea, pero no podía dejar de sentir como el espiral de excitación se enroscaba en su estómago haciéndole sentir un poco más húmedo de lo normal.

 **Tim:** _Mi piel agradecida, arde cada vez que la tocas…_

 **Jason:** _Y eso que aún no te mostré todo lo que hago con mis manos y mi boca, preciosa._

 _Quiero saber que tan mojado te pongo…_

Apretó con fuerza el teléfono y sintió que su corazón y su cuerpo no podían con tanto, pero se recordó que al día siguiente estaría ahí mismo con él, viviendo todas esas promesas calientes que ahora se hacían.

 **Tim:** _¿Ahora mismo? Bastante._

 **Jason:** _No me digas eso que quiero ir allá a comerte. Nunca odié tanto estar en mi trabajo._

 **Tim:** _Si fuera por mí, te dejaría todo. Siento mis pantalones de dormir húmedos._

 **Jason:** _Vas a matarme preciosa…_

 _Mañana no te me escapas._

 **Tim:** _No quiero escaparme. Vamos a cumplir las promesas que estamos haciendo ahora._

Su corazón latía fuerte y apretó sus piernas con emoción y ansiedad, esa sensación en la boca del estómago de nervios y anticipación que lo embargaba hasta el punto de sentirse incapaz de pensar. Quería contarle a Stephanie lo que sentía, porque ella siempre sabía más de estos temas que él, pero esta experiencia, tan íntima y sentida, correspondía a sus sentimientos con respecto a Jason y era intransferible. Por más que intentara explicarlo, no podría describirle a Steph su miedo, sus nervios, su ansiedad y exaltación.

Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de luz y la incomodidad, o más bien el espiral placentero en su estómago, seguía allí. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, sin saber que Jason tenía el mismo problema, pero detrás de la barra del bar, imposibilitado de resolverlo.

.

.

.

Dick había salido de la ducha hacía unos instantes y estaba secando su cabello húmedo y brillante. El día había sido agotador. Tim se había portado bien como siempre, y Damian… hacía sus cosas como todos los días, pero ir a la reunión de padres de su jardín había sido una tortura. El rol de hermano abnegado que asistía a las reuniones a las que Bruce no podía era espantoso. Primero, porque todas las madres solteras aprovechaban para sacarle información del "soltero" más codiciado de todo Gotham City, ignorando que hablaban con su pareja.

Además, las maestras siempre tenían algún comentario sobre lo antisocial que parecía Damian y sus caras enojadas cada vez que alguien se le acercaba. ¿No podían dejar a su monstruo ser feliz solo? Él ya tenía a sus amiguitos que lo visitaban en la casa.

—¿Qué pasa Dick? —preguntó Bruce, sentado en la cama, quitándose la corbata.

Al parecer su ceño fruncido era más fuerte que su percepción de sí mismo en el espejo.

—Nada —respondió suspirando, dándose vuelta para verlo—. Estaba pensando en la reunión de padres de hoy. Es insoportable.

Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y se acercó a la cama para sentarse al lado de Bruce.

—Esta era una de las cosas por las cuales temía enamorarme de ti, Dick —dijo suavemente, acariciándole una mejilla—. No quería condenarte a ocultar esto todo el tiempo, a que finjas que eres mi hijo adoptivo.

Dick suspiró, cansado y sin la capacidad mental al máximo para eso.

—Lo sé Bruce, y yo aún lo quise y te lo dije —intervino, para cortar el discurso de auto culpa que Bruce tenía tan fácilmente en la boca cada vez que hablaban de eso—. Sé que esto tiene que ser así o no ser nada. No me estoy quejando de eso. Prefiero ir a miles de reuniones de padres y aun así estar contigo.

Bruce sonrió, con ese gesto austero que tenía y pocas veces mostraba. Era raro verlo así, tan suelto, tan dispuesto a verse como realmente se sentía. Ser el CEO de Wayne Enterprises le había convertido el rostro en una máscara de imperturbabilidad, pero Dick estaba feliz de ser de ese uno por ciento, además de su familia, que lograba ver en sus expresiones esas muestras de que seguía siendo un ser humano y uno que amaba.

Se recostó en la cama al tiempo que una pequeña manito golpeaba la puerta y Bruce abría para ver a Damian, con su dinosaurio, ahora sin cola, en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa Dami?, ¿no puedes dormir? —preguntó suavemente Dick cuando Bruce lo guio a su cama y lo subió.

—No —murmuró con el ceño fruncido, abrazando su dinosaurio y acurrucándose contra Dick.

Bruce sonrió al verlo y se inclinó para darle un beso en la cabeza que Damian recibió contento.

—Me voy a cambiar y vengo —dijo despacio y se retiró al baño privado de su habitación.

Damian se separó de su hermano/madre/padre/todo a la vez, y lo miró atento.

—¿Qué pasa, Dami? —preguntó él, que ya vio en su expresión los indicios de un secreto.

Damian arrugó el ceño y soltó su dinosaurio enojado.

—Estoy _nojado_ —expresó rápido y Dick le preguntó por qué—. Porque sí. _Dake_ es un tonto.

—¿Te peleaste con Tim? —preguntó suavemente, acariciando el nacimiento de su cabello.

—¡No!, pero… —pareció dudar por un instante y luego lo miró determinado, con la expresión enojada que tanta gracia les causaba. Se veía tan tierno—. ¡ _Dake_ tiene novio!

Dick abrió los ojos sorprendido, quizá porque el enojo de Damian era muy palpable, pero también porque no se esperaba que le dijera eso. ¿Tim tenía novio?, ¿sería Conner? Esa era la pregunta del millón en esa casa desde hacía más de un año.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo sonriendo y Damian asintió con un gesto que le recordó mucho a Bruce—. ¿Y quién es?

El ceño fruncido de Damian se agudizó y Dick sonrió. _Seguro sería Conner._

—No sé —declaró, desconcertando y luego apretó su dinosaurio—. Se llama _Jeson._

¿Jeson?, ¿J-e-s-o-n?

¿Jason?

¡¿Jason?!

—¿Qué Jason? —preguntó Dick y Damian alzó sus hombros sin decir nada, quizá porque él tampoco sabía.

Su boca cayó al piso al recordar como hacía unos días Tim le había preguntado si conocía a algún Jason, el bartender de Outlaws, su antiguo _amigo_ el orfanato que tenía más o menos su edad, aunque él era tres años más grande.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Bruce salió con su ropa para dormir. Dick decidió no decir nada por el momento y relajó sus facciones para besar el cabello de Dami y arroparlo contra él.

 _¿Jason Todd está saliendo con Timmy?_

.

.

.

Tim miró su celular con el rostro encendido. Ya era viernes y estaba guardando sus cosas en el colegio, Gotham Academy, mientras leía los mensajes que se había mandado con Jason la noche anterior. Por culpa de trasnochar hablando con él, se había muerto de sueño durante todas sus clases esa mañana.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo no era eso, sino la terrible vergüenza que tenía al leer de nuevo esos mensajes. ¿Cómo se atrevió a tanto?, ¿por qué lo hizo? Recordaba que en su momento sintió toda clase de cosquillas en su estómago y entre sus piernas, pero ahora, con la cabeza en frío y sin el calor que lo sofocaba, se daba cuenta de lo terriblemente vergonzoso que fue hacer eso.

¿Jason pensaría así?, ¿por qué la gente quiere cometer locuras cuando está excitada?

—Tim —lo llamó una voz femenina que él identificó como Steph—. ¿Vienes?

Sus amigos estaban en la puerta y él tomó su mochila para correr junto a ellos.

—¿Hacemos algo hoy? —preguntó Bart emocionado, como siempre.

Stephanie chilló con emoción y dijo que sí, pero Tim no podía ir. De todos modos, no sería difícil negarse frente a Bart, que siempre estaba más allá de cualquier entendimiento. Su cuerpo reaccionaba más rápido que su mente. Por otro lado, Steph… podría ser una buena coartada.

—Voy a decir que me quedo en tu casa, ¿sí? —mencionó Tim cuando los demás estaban unos metros más adelante que ellos. Steph lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No le vas a contar a Dick? Esto no parece una salida así nomás, Tim. Ya lo viste un par de veces —comentó ella y rodó los ojos ante la cara de cachorrito que le puso él.

—Sabes lo dramático que se pone con todo —espetó Tim frustrado—. Se va a volver loco cuando se entere que salí con alguien mayor.

Además, está todo el tema de Jason siendo novio de Dick en el orfanato, del cual Tim aún no sabe cómo sentirse

—Voy a decirle —cedió—. Después de hoy.

Steph suspiró, pero terminó aceptando ser su coartada, Tim se puso contento y la abrazó.

—Cuídate Tim —agregó, más seria—. No estamos aquí para ser tíos a esta edad.

El rostro de Tim se puso rojo involuntariamente y negó varias veces haciendo reír a su amiga. Al final sólo quería avergonzarlo, pero sabía que detrás de eso estaba su preocupación genuina y agradecía eso.

Saludó a sus amigos, diciendo que volvería a su casa y que no podía salir esa noche, pero que el otro fin de semana podrían hacer algo. Se subió a su auto y salió manejado del estacionamiento del colegio hacia la calle de Jason. No le gustaba ostentar su poder económico, pero había sacado la licencia hacía poco y le gustaba manejar. Disfrutaba la sensación de poder concentrarse y desplazarse por el espacio por su propia cuenta.

Estacionó en la puerta del edificio de Jason y tocó el timbre.

—¿Hola? —atendió su voz ronca.

Tim sonrió, después de tantos días de trabajo, Jason merecía levantarse tarde.

—Jay —saludó sonriendo, aunque él no pudiera verlo—. Soy yo.

—Tim —murmuró bostezando—. Me quedé dormido, ahí bajo.

Aún tenía puesto su uniforme, pero Tim había llevado ropa demás para poder cambiarse y aprovechó ese momento para buscar su celular y escribirle a Dick.

 **Tim**

 _Hola Dick, estoy en la casa de Steph con los chicos. Nos vamos a quedar a comer y a la tarde vamos a salir a una cafetería probablemente. Me quedo a dormir en su casa, ¿te molesta?_

Como siempre, _PsychoDick_ respondió al instante.

 **Dick**

 _¿Por qué no me avisaste antes, Tim?_

 _Bueno, escríbeme cuando estés volviendo._

Ay, dios, su instinto de protección era demasiado fuerte. Menos mal que a Damian le gustaba rodearse de atención. Mientras le respondía rápidamente que sí, Jason había bajado y lo esperaba en la puerta.

—Hola pastelito —mencionó con el rostro adormilado.

Tim se mordió el labio, porque no estaba preparado para ver a Jason así, tan brutalmente recién levantado, con unos pantalones de algodón color gris y una camiseta mangas largas negra. Su pelo revuelto y el flequillo blanco torcido.

Se paró de puntillas y peinó el cabello rebelde con cuidado. Jason tenía una sonrisa, aún medio dormida, pero muy bella.

—¿Descansaste? —preguntó ladeando el rostro y pasó a su lado para entrar al edificio.

Jason lo llevó hasta el ascensor.

—Sí, anoche volví algo tarde del trabajo, pero me permití dormir todo lo que quisiera.

De repente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior golpeó a Tim, los mensajes sexys y el hecho de que había tenido que actuar sobre su propio cuerpo para calmarse. Se puso rojo sin notarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jason divertido y Tim lo miró algo cohibido. Él pareció deducirlo y rió suavemente—. No te pongas nervioso, no voy a comerte. A menos que quieras, claro.

El cuerpo de Tim sufrió un escalofrío y Jason se rió bajando del ascensor para abrir su puerta. El primer aroma que los recibió fue de café recién hecho, lo que atrajo la atención de Tim directamente.

—Ya te doy uno, pastelito —mencionó Jason, dejando las llaves en la mesada de la cocina.

Sirvió en dos tazas y le pasó una a Tim, que lo tomó aferrando sus manos y alzándose un poco para darle un beso. Jason sonrió contra sus labios.

—Hola preciosa —murmuró y Tim creyó que esta vez, de verdad, iba a derretirse.

Se alejó sonriendo con las mejillas encendidas y Jason imitó su gesto, sentándose en la barra de su cocina.

—Quería decirte algo —comentó Tim, suspirando ante el gusto del café en su paladar—. Acerca de los mensajes de anoche…

—Tim, no pasa nada —Jason lo intervino con un gesto despreocupado—. Me imagino que nunca lo has hecho con nadie y tampoco fue algo a lo que darle mucha importancia. Nos escribimos esas cosas porque estábamos calientes y luego resolvimos el problema. No significa que vaya a suceder. No a menos que tú quieras.

El suspiro que salió de la boca de Tim, seguido de su sonrisa, demostraba lo mucho que le gustaba Jason, lo especial y respetuoso que se mostraba siempre con su cuerpo y sus decisiones. La forma de cuidarlo y preguntarle qué quería. Si bien no sabía muchas cosas, ni había tenido verdaderas relacione antes, encontrar personas así no parecía ser fácil.

—Quiero hacerlo —aseguró tomando un sorbo de su café—. Sólo… me dio un poco de vergüenza hoy leerlos. Pero me gustó.

Jason rió suavemente y miró la hora en su celular.

—¿Qué te parece si pedimos algo de comer? Estoy muy cansado como para cocinar —sugirió revisando números de deliverys.

Tim estuvo de acuerdo. No sería justo que Jason le cocinara siempre y estaba bien respetar que habría días donde se sentiría sin ganas.

—¿Pizza? —sugirió y Jason asintió presionando un número para pedir una.

Se terminó su café y lavó su taza con la de Jason que había quedado vacía en la barra. Cuando se dio la vuelta, unos brazos fuertes lo envolvieron en un abrazo y Tim se dejó sostener, recargando su cuerpo contra el de Jason y disfrutando su aroma. Era algo increíble que, a pesar de trabajar en un bar, el olor de su cuerpo distaba mucho de una noche de baile, alcohol y cigarrillos.

Cuando se separaron, Tim eligió tirarse en el sillón, esperando que Jason fuera a acompañarlo. La pizza llegaría en veinte minutos, el tiempo suficiente para una ronda de besos.

—Eres hermoso, Tim —murmuró acariciando su rostro con los pulgares e inclinándose para besarlo.

Tim se recostó contra el sillón y suspiró, contento. Embriagado de esa felicidad que le provocaba Jason.

—Tú también, Jay —agregó suavemente—. Me gusta cómo eres, tu forma de ser.

—Solo soy un chico común y trabajador —bromeó riendo—. Tú eres el pastelito suave que endulza mi boca.

Giró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que una risa tonta saliera de sus labios.

—Quién iba a pensar que nosotros dos, con vidas tan diferentes…

—Eso no es tan así, Tim —intervino Jason recostándose contra el sillón y mirándolo de costado—. Quizá tú viviste rodeado de lujos y yo en una casa mucho más modesta, pero… creo que los dos vivimos situaciones suficientemente duras como para empatizar con el otro, ¿no?

—Quizá sea verdad —reflexionó Tim, desviado el rostro al techo de la casa—. Quizá tenemos una sensibilidad parecida.

Sí. Ésa era una buena palabra. Una que describía algo que se ligaba a lo femenino y que Tim había rechazado durante algún tiempo, pensando que tenía que buscar una masculinidad que lo mostrara como un hombre de verdad. Y sin embargo aprendió a abrazar su sensibilidad y reconocer que ésta no tenía nada que ver con el sentir sobre su género.

Y ahí estaba Jason; el chico rudo, el bartender de Outlaws, el muchacho criado en un orfanato que muchas veces peleó por su integridad física, entregándole su propia sensibilidad y demostrándole las infinitas formas que existen de _ser hombre._

—Pienso igual —murmuró Jason, acercándose a besarlo nuevamente

.

Cuando se separaron, el timbre del departamento sonó. La pizza había llegado.

.

.

.

Comieron en la barra de la cocina y Tim le había insistido a Jason para tomar algo de cerveza. De alguna forma le gustaba beber un poco cuando estaba con él, por más de que en el día a día casi no tomara alcohol. Jason se había negado, pero ante su insistencia, terminó sirviendo un vaso grande para los dos y eso fue suficiente para él.

Las cosas quedaron allí, tanto el vaso como la caja de la pizza, porque cuando Tim hizo un ademán de querer limpiar todo Jason lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo arrastró hacia atrás.

—Déjalo, no pasará nada porque no se lave un vaso —había dicho con una sonrisa, atrapando su cintura y aplastando su cuerpo contra el de Tim.

Y por eso aún seguían sobre la mesada. El vaso vacío, con la marca de la espuma en los bordes y la caja con los carozos de aceituna. Ellos habían abandonado la cocina hacía rato, mientras el sol de la tarde estaba en su máximo esplendor, iluminando todo el departamento de Jason, pero más que nada el entretecho donde yacía su cama, y donde estaban ellos.

Tim estaba acostado sobre su espalda, con la cabeza apoyada entre dos almohadas, casi hundiéndose entre ellas. Jason se reía en su cuello, presionando su cuerpo sobre el de Tim. Él también quería reírse, pero Jason le estaba dando escalofríos con sus besos y le costaba emitir un sonido sin que se transformara en un jadeo entrecortado.

—No puedo creer que tengas cosquillas en el cuello —murmuró Jason, su boca pegada a su piel aún.

—¡Todo el mundo tiene cosquillas en el cuello, Jason! —gritó para defenderse, pero no sirvió de mucho porque sintió unos dientes morder su carne con suavidad y una lengua cálida acariciando esa zona. El jadeo fue incontrolable.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó y Tim gritó los ojos.

—¿Tengo que responder a eso?

Jason le sonrió con un gesto divertido y siguió explorando ese cuello, blanco y suave, mientras una de sus manos sostenía la cadera de Tim contra la cama, acariciándola con el pulgar.

Tim decidió poner en marcha sus pocos conocimientos sobre contacto corporal y abrazó la espalda de Jason para acariciarla perezosamente, tirando un poco de la camiseta hacia arriba, pero sin pedirle, _aún,_ que se la quitara. Cuando Jason se incorporó para verlo a los ojos y cerró la distancia entre sus labios, Tim se aferró a su espalda y respondió ese beso, profundo e íntimo.

Le gustaba el sabor de los labios de Jason. Era algo extraño, porque unos labios no tienen sabor en realidad, pero sus besos siempre estaban tamizados con leve sabor a café, cosa que volvía loco a Tim.

—¿Te vas a quedar a dormir? —preguntó separándose.

Tim asintió y alzó su rostro de nuevo para capturar otro beso. No quería que esos labios estuvieran fuera de su boca en ningún momento, o fuera de su piel, no importa donde sea que estuvieran.

Tim le demostró las ganas que tenía de estar juntos, de sentirlo, pero de todos modos Jason se separó para mirarlo con cuidado.

—¿Quieres esto, Tim? —preguntó, sin apodos, sin coqueteos ni ronroneos.

Tim no dudó.

—Por supuesto que sí, Jay —aseguró, aferrándose a la camiseta de Jason para quitarla—. ¿Tú?

—Diablos, sí —Jason rió besando su mandíbula, y se acomodó mejor en la cama, posicionándose sobre Tim—. Cualquier cosa, sólo dime.

Tim se incorporó sobre sus codos y lo miró con la expresión divertida.

—No eres la primera persona con la que hago esto, sabes…

El rostro de Jason cayó en una mueca sorprendente y Tim se mordió el labio para evitar reírse de él.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó aún sorprendido.

—Un amigo, el año pasado —respondió, viendo como los engranajes de su cabeza se ponían a funcionar.

—¿Es el grandote que va con ustedes al bar?

Tim asintió, riéndose.

—Pero…

—Sólo fue una vez, y fue la única de mi vida —le contó—. En otro momento te puedo contar eso, pero ahora... ¿no creer que tenemos algo más urgente que hacer?

Jason sacudió su cabeza, despertándose de la sorpresa. A Tim le causó gracia que haya sacado la conclusión de que nunca había tenido sexo, pero le pareció linda la decepción que vio en sus ojos. Le dio un beso una de sus mejillas y Jason le dedicó un gesto suave.

—Tienes razón pastelito, quedamos en que iba a probarte hoy —ronroneó en sus labios.

Las manos de Jason vagaron por la cintura de Tim y lo acomodaron mejor debajo suyo. El suéter de Gotham Academy estaba arrugado y torcido, pero no le importó demasiado. Jason aún no se había quitado su camiseta y Tim casi se la arrancó a tirones por sobre su cabeza.

—Qué impaciente —murmuró sobre su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo esa piel con menos delicadeza que antes. La camiseta quedó olvidada a un costado de su cama.

Tim se arqueó, entregándole más espacio para besar y Jason lo aprovechó con muchas ansias. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando una succión particularmente fuerte le quitó el aire. Eso probablemente sería una marca que tendría que esconder de PsychoDick si quería seguir viviendo.

Jason se separó para quitarle el suéter del colegio a Tim. Debajo tenía una camisa que tuvo la intención de arrancar, pero los dedos de Tim se unieron a él para desabrochar los botones. Era la primera vez que le mostraría a alguien, además de Conner a quién conocía hacía mucho, su pecho. Cuando lograron abrir la camisa, Jason se quedó observando el sostén deportivo que sujetaba su pecho.

Y Tim se mordió los labios, nervioso y excitado por partes iguales, porque adoraba cada segundo de eso, pero al mismo tiempo sentía vergüenza de revelar un cuerpo que no coincidía con los cánones de belleza. Pero el rostro de Jason parecía alucinado con él y le dio la confianza necesaria para seguir. Acarició su cabello algo despeinado y su mechón blanco mientras lo veía observarlo.

Estaba a punto de hablar porque Jason no hacía nada, pero al final sí lo hizo. Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y atrapó uno de sus pezones que sobresalía del sostén y Tim abrió la boca, sin saber bien qué hacer con ella. Un gemido se le escapó al sentir como se empapaba la tela de su ropa por la boca de Jason y al mismo tiempo como se endurecían ambos pezones.

—Jay —jadeó, acariciando su cabello y enterrando las uñas en él.

Inconscientemente arqueó la cadera contra la de Jason y se mordió los labios con un gemido estrangulado cuando _lo sintió._ Abrió más las piernas al instante y alzó la cadera, satisfecho del gruñido que emitió Jason. Sus manos seguían perdidas en su cabello, retirándolo de su rostro para que no le molestara. Un impulso de ponerle una hebilla para mantener ese flequillo blanco nació de su interior y se rió suavemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jason mirándolo desde su pecho. Tim negó con una sonrisa.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en lo lindo que te verías con una hebilla en el pelo —confesó sin reprimir su risa ante la mirada desconcertada de Jason.

Tim aferró sus manos a su sostén y lo subió por su cuerpo, quitándoselo. Su pechos, chicos y más redondeados que los de un hombre, se erguían frente a los ojos atentos de Jason, que lo miraba con hambre y deseo.

—¿Qué… piensas? —preguntó Tim en un susurro, mordiéndose los labios.

Jason volvió la vista hacia él y se inclinó a besarlo. Tim recibió sus labios con gusto, frotando su cuerpo contra el de ese joven tan apuesto. No pudo evitar gemir en cuanto su pecho se rozó contra el de Jason, ambos desnudos. La fricción sin ropa le arrancó sonidos que ya se había oído expeler, pero que le daban un poco de vergüenza.

—Pienso que… —susurró Jason en su oído, dándole un escalofrío de placer—, eres un pastelito precioso.

Tim rió, y su cuerpo se pegó al de Jason cuando sus manos delinearon su cadera y su cintura para acomodarlo mejor contra él. Gimió débilmente cuando la nueva posición lo hizo sentir aún más entre sus piernas a Jason. Alzó la cadera para encontrarse con él y comenzaron un lento vaivén en el que se embestían suavemente.

Cuando Tim arqueó su espalda jadeando, Jason volvió a ocupar su boca en sus pechos, rodeando su pezón con la lengua y tirando levemente de él. Tim se estremeció, abrazando su cadera con las piernas para impulsarse aún más contra él. Jason se sentía… _grande_ y duro, y las cosquillas de excitación estaban extendiéndose por sus muslos, su estómago, su vientre, todo él.

—Ay Jay —jadeó impulsando su cadera aún más. La boca de ese chico lo estaba volviendo loco en sus sensibles pezones, delineándolos con la lengua y succionando hasta dejar alguna marca roja en el borde de uno de sus pechos.

Tim no pudo soportar mucho tiempo y se separó de Jason, alejándolo con una mano para incorporarse y ser él quien estuviera arriba. La expresión de sorpresa de su compañero lo hizo reír y se inclinó para besar sus labios como modo de compensarlo. Sin embargo, pronto se transformó en un gemido cuando sus piernas se ubicaron a horcajadas de Jason, sobre sus muslos. Al mover la cadera sobre su erección, al sentirla ahí, dura, grande y aún vestida, se arqueó, exponiendo su pecho para que Jason lo tocara rápidamente.

Tim quería seguir así, pero Jason no pareció conforme con estar acostado sin hacer nada. Se incorporó, sosteniendo el cuerpo pequeño de Tim contra él y apoyando su propia espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

—Quiero que te muevas así de nuevo —susurró en su oído—. Pero sin ropa.

Tim se estremeció, recordando que aún tenían puesto pantalones. Se separó de Jason sólo para desprenderse con desesperación su pantalón de gimnasia del colegio, exhibiendo su ropa interior, una que mandaba a diseñar exclusivamente para él. Eran unos bóxer grandes que lo agarraban bien, ajustaban sus muslos, sus glúteos y no le hacían un bulto innecesario en su entrepierna, que él no necesitaba porque bueno… no tenía nada con qué llenarlo.

Iba a darse vuelta esperando ver a Jason desnudo, _finalmente,_ pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sus brazos lo rodearon por la espalda y bajaron hasta enganchar el elástico de su ropa interior.

—Te queda muy bonita —mencionó en su oído y Tim sonrió—. Pero creo que no lo necesitamos ahora.

Un jadeo nervioso salió de sus labios cuando lo desnudó, dejando a la vista su cuerpo, fuente de inseguridades de la mayoría de las personas, pero que para Tim configuraba la usina de su identidad, elegida y sostenida desde que decidió vivir como Timothy Drake.

—Eres hermoso, preciosa —agregó Jason y Tim desplazó sus brazos hacia atrás para acariciar su cabello.

—¿Te quitaste todo? —preguntó, con cierto temblor en su voz.

Jason presionó se presionó contra su espalda, haciéndole sentir su desnudez en su propio cuerpo y ganándose un gemido agudo. Tim tomó valentía y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Dios.

Jason era hermoso. Desnudo y vestido, pero desnudo era simplemente perfecto. Y grande.

 _Dios mío, es muy…_

Internamente recordó que Conner también era grande y que él había podido tomarlo con naturalidad.

 _Es un músculo elástico Tim. Por ahí salen bebés._

Ok. No es momento de pensar en eso.

Se inclinó sobre Jason, volviendo a la posición anterior, a horcajadas. Se sostuvo de sus hombros con la mayor firmeza que pudo y se sentó sobre su erección.

 _Oh. Dios. Mío._

Con la ropa había sido muy satisfactorio, pero sin ella… el calor, la humedad, los latidos y palpitaciones, los tamaños y texturas se sentían directamente piel con piel. Tim gimió lastimeramente, aferrándose a Jason, y movió su cadera hacia adelante y atrás, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza y arqueando su espalda.

—Wow —jadeó Jason, mirando directamente entre sus piernas.

Tim se dio cuenta de que para él debería ser raro ver a un chico con una vagina en lugar de un pene y que seguramente sentiría curiosidad por saber más.

—Es… igual que la de una chica —murmuró con un jadeo suave.

Jason hizo un ademán de tocarlo ahí, pero lo miró primero, pidiendo su autorización. Tim sonrió asintiendo y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la mano cálida lo frotó suavemente, abriendo sus labios con cuidado para verlo bien.

—Ay, Dios, Tim —ronroneó, con la voz tan oscura que Tim abrió los ojos de inmediato—. Tan hermoso.

Las manos de Jason volvieron a recorrer su espalda, acariciando sus omóplatos, y recorriendo toda su extensión hasta llegar a sus pezones, donde hizo círculos tranquilos. Tim temblaba sobre él, sintiéndose cada vez más húmedo, más necesitado.

Chilló cuando Jason lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a su boca para besarlo. Fue un beso intenso, como ése que le había dado en el sillón la última vez que había estado ahí. Devorador, hambriento, profundo. Y Tim se derritió, sabiendo que ya no había nada que hacer para evitar convertirse en agua, no cuando sus piernas demostraban lo húmedo que estaba.

—Dios, estás tan mojado —susurró Jason en su boca. Tim respondió con varios jadeos cortos y entrecortados.

La presión de las manos de Jason en su cadera marcó un ritmo que lo hizo delirar, frotándose en su erección hasta que su cuerpo se arqueara y se tuviera que sostener de la cama para mantener el equilibrio.

—Ay Jay, quiero… —susurró, pero se mordió los labios.

Jason se inclinó para besar todo su rostro mientras seguía manteniendo ese vaivén desquiciante.

—¿Qué quieres, bebé? —preguntó, con la voz ronca, oscura.

—A ti —pidió, con el tono algo desesperado.

Diablos, sí. Lo quería a él, lo quería de verdad. De todas las formas posibles.

Jason se separó de su cuerpo, depositándolo suavemente sobre la cama. Tim lo vio estirarse hasta la mesita de luz y sacar de allí un paquete. Un condón.

—Había pensado que quizá necesitábamos lubricante —comentó mientras intentaba abrir el paquete—. Qué ingenuo.

Tim se sonrojó, porque era verdad. El lubricante sería totalmente innecesario cuando sus piernas eran tan débiles y él se sentía tan húmedo. Pero la idea de que Jason haya pensado en eso sólo podía responder a que dedujo que sería su primera vez y que estaría nervioso, y eso lo hacía muy tierno.

Se inclinó cerca de Jason, besando sus labios y sentándose en sus piernas, decidido a hacerlo de ese modo. Recibió una mirada sorprendida que sólo pudo responder con una sonrisa suave. Le gustó ver cómo se ponía el condón y Jason se rió de su mirada hambrienta.

—Ey, deja de burlarte —exclamó sonriendo. Jason pasó una mano por su cuello y lo trajo contra él para darle un beso que callara sus quejas.

Tim se incorporó lo suficiente para poder maniobrar su mano. Se aferró a la erección de Jason y la tocó un poco, deslizándose sobre el condón y disfrutando la sensación de sus latidos, aunque tuviera ese latex. Jason lo sostuvo de sus caderas mientras Tim lo alineaba a su entrada y se deslizó sobre él, exhalando un quejido tembloroso al sentir la intromisión.

Jason gruñó apretando la piel de Tim con algo de fuerza que le dejaría alguna que otra marca al otro día. Su espalda se arqueó contra el pecho de Jason y se quedó quieto, temblando en sus brazos cuando estuvo todo dentro suyo.

—Dios, pastelito —ronroneó Jason, avasallado por la situación—. Eres demasiado caliente para mi salud mental.

Tim se veía completamente extasiado. Sus labios rojos por besarse tanto, sus ojos dilatados, su boca entreabierta, sus extremidades temblando. Jason tampoco era ajeno a esa sensación. Ambos sentían un remolino de deseo, y sensaciones muy movilizantes al estar unidos de esa forma.

—Tan malditamente húmedo —susurró, ganándose un gemido de Tim cuando comenzó a mover sus manos para que iniciara la fricción.

Tim movió su cadera adelante y atrás, y sus piernas y rodillas le permitían flexionarse arriba y abajo. Dios, eso era tan delicioso, tan íntimo, tan perfecto. Compartir el cuerpo con otra persona era una sensación maravillosa, porque implicaba una absoluta confianza en el otro, una entrega destinada a buscar el placer mutuo, pero por sobre todo, una íntima conexión entre dos personas.

—Ay, Dios, Jay —jadeó Tim aferrándose a su cuello.

Su interior palpitaba, recibiendo a Jason con la suavidad, la calidez y la humedad características de la excitación desmedida. Sus jadeos comenzaron a convertirse en exhalaciones cortas, temblorosas y agudas. Y Jason se acercó a su oído, besando su mandíbula, y acariciando uno de sus pezones.

—La próxima vez que hagamos esto —ronroneó con dificultad—, quiero poner mi boca en sobre tupastelito rosado para probarte yo mismo.

Tim casi gritó, entre asombrado y excitado y escondió el rostro en su cuello, tan sólo imaginando esa sensación: esa lengua caliente, suave y húmeda sobre su zona más sensible, sobre el lugar que lo hacía morderse los labios en silencio o gemir desesperado si estaba solo.

La imagen lo envió por el borde, seguro de perderlo todo en ese momento. Se abrazó a Jason, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, y apretó su interior con fuerza para hacer que él también se sintiera cerca. Logró hacerlo jadear y gruñir, y se separó de él para mirarlo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sus piernas dolían y sus músculos estaban resentidos, cosa que Jason pareció entender al instante.

Sus manos se aferraron a la pequeña cintura de Tim y lo dio vuelta para dejarlo sobre su espalda, sus piernas abiertas de par en par. Jason se inclinó para besarlo y mordió su labio inferior.

—Tócate, Tim —pidió, desesperado, evidentemente cerca de terminar—. Tócate para mí, pero más que nada… tócate por ti.

Su cuerpo se sacudió. Jason no podía tocarlo porque el ángulo era molesto. Sus brazos estaban aferrados a la cama para sostenerlos. Pero quería verlo disfrutar, quería que se tocara por él, por su propio placer y disfrute, más que por cumplirle una fantasía a otro. Esa actitud suya le encantaba, le derretía, lo volvía una gelatina blandita.

Y cuando su mano diestra bajó hacia su intimidad y masajeó su clítoris, Tim se arqueó, atrapando a Jason dentro de él en contracciones que no lo dejaron seguir más. Su boca quedó abierta perfectamente en una "o" y sus gemidos, tan excitantes y bellos, bañaron el cuerpo de Jason que no pudo seguir resistiendo luego de esa increíble visión.

Ambos respiraron entrecortadamente. El rostro de Jason escondido en su cuello, la mano de Tim aun acariciándose suavemente, disfrutando de las pequeñas descargas que le regalaba la sensación post-orgásmica. Cuando se separaron, Jason salió de Tim y se quitó el condón haciéndole un nudo.

—¿Estuvo bien? —preguntó Tim, sintiéndose adormecido y queriendo acurrucarse entre las mantas.

Jason se acomodó a su lado, sobre su hombro y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Si estuvo bien? Dios, Tim. Eso fue probablemente el mejor sexo que tuve.

Tim abrió los ojos sorprendido. Lo miró con cautela, esperando la broma, pero Jason parecía decirlo muy en serio.

—No puedo creer que mi segunda vez, fuera tu mejor vez —bromeó, volviendo a recostarse.

Jason se inclinó para besar su mejilla y se acostó frente a él, pasando un brazo sobre su cintura. Tim se acercó un poco más, disfrutando la sensación del mentón de Jason sobre su cabeza.

—Quizá tampoco he tenido tantas veces, Tim —murmuró despacio.

—Já. Sí, claro.

Jason rió y el sonido grave, ronroneando en su pecho, atravesó el oído de Tim que estaba tan cerca de esa caja de resonancia.

—Es verdad —aseguró—. Y aunque no lo fuera, aún seguirías siendo la mejor vez.

Tim giró los ojos, pero se apegó más a él. Su cuerpo caliente y desnudo estaba tan suave, que le gustó mucho la sensación contra su piel y las mantas acariciándolos.

—Duerme, pastelito —susurró Jason, acariciando su espalda—. Mañana habrá mucho café matutino para levantarte.

 _Y sexo matutino._ Pensó Tim, pero no lo dijo, porque sabía que también estaba en los pensamientos de Jason. Cerró los ojos disfrutando como había salido toda esa noche, de lo respetuoso y amable que había sido Jason y de lo placentero y agradable que le había resultado cumplir todas esas promesas.

—Que descanses Jay —dijo Tim, antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños, el que afortunadamente no era en el que estaba.

.

.

.

Tim cargó su mochila al hombro y cerró su auto. Si sus cálculos habían sido correctos, Damian y Dick estarían en casa de Clark Kent y Bruce, trabajando antes de salir hacia allí. Nadie estaría en la Mansión Wayne por unas horas y él podría escabullirse en la casa y decir que había llegado más temprano.

Un alivio para evitar dar explicaciones de por qué se tardó tanto el volver. La historia que se había inventado era bastante buena.

 _Nos acostamos tarde porque salimos a tomar algo a un bar. Y después nos quedamos charlando en la habitación de Stephanie, y jugamos muchos juegos. Cuando nos levantamos hoy era bastante tarde, así que sólo comimos y nos quedamos en la casa hasta que cada uno volvió a la suya._

Mientras repasaba su historia, atravesó el jardín y pensaba algunas excusas para sobornar a Alfred. Era obvio que el viejo mayordomo estaría ahí esperándolo y que sabría bien que en realidad volvió más tarde de lo que él diría.

Abrió la puerta con cautela y encendió la luz de la entrada. Estaba todo apagado, así que confirmó su teoría de que no había nadie excepto Alfred. Dejó su mochila en el perchero y caminó hasta la sala de estar, dispuesto a buscarse algo para tomar en la cocina.

La luz de la sala se encendió sin que él tocara nada.

—Qué bueno que volviste Timmy —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Tim volvió a la vista hacia Dick, sentado en un sillón individual con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Su ceño no era particularmente agradable.

—¿Dick? —preguntó suavemente.

Su hermano lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Tim tembló por un segundo.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —murmuró Dick, suavizando el ceño.

 _Oh, Dios. Creo que subestimé que tan Psycho podría ser PsychoDick._


End file.
